As Crônicas Sparrabeth
by Delphine Vampirate
Summary: “O bravo virá do mar, mais bravo que o próprio, astuto como a raposa. Desafiando os deuses e a morte. Se ela é coragem e força, ele é audácia e esperteza. Destinados a se completarem, tornando-se um elo perfeito e inquebrável."
1. Introdução: Por que somos

_Isso foi o início de tudo. O que era pra ser mais um tópico no Orkut acabou virando uma fic. Quando fui postar aqui fiquei em dúvida quanto ao segundo gênero. Claro, o primeiro é romance. Mas aqui tem de tudo: mistério, aventura, fantasia, suspense, terror, comédia, drama, enfim. Espero que gostem da minha introdução tentando expicar por que nós, Sparrabeths, existimos e por que vamos perdurar._

**Por que somos**

A princípio, pode parecer meio redundante falar sobre isso. Somos Sparrabeth, isso é um fato e algo que não pode ser mudado. Mas já vi muitos de nós se perguntando por que somos. Vou procurar responder, talvez não esteja certa pois isso é algo muito relativo, variando de pessoa para pessoa.

Sparrabeth é um estado de espírito, um sentimento muito forte que invade a mente, tomando conta de nossos pensamentos, e isso é fácil de entender por que. Em um mundo frustrado e repetitivo como o nosso, onde tudo parece ser um grande _dé já_ _vu_, buscamos alguma coisa na qual acreditar e pela qual valha a pena lutar. E mais uma vez, como em tantos momentos da história, tentaram tirar isso de nós. "Tudo que é perfeito é proibido", já disseram. Um exemplo disso: "Compreenda – disse. - Matar outros vampiros é muito excitante. Por isso é proibido sob pena de morte." (Armand, _Entrevista com o vampiro_, de Anne Rice). Será que Armand estava certo? Tudo que traz algum tipo de alegria é proibido (ainda que a alegria deles seja um tanto peculiar...)?

Tentam tirar uma das mais belas virtudes que restam em alguns seres humanos, que é a de ficar feliz com a felicidade dos outros, e torcer pela mesma. Acontece que vemos em Sparrabeth não um simples passa tempo, mas o ideal de amor, felicidade e perfeição que buscamos. Todos nós sonhamos com um amor arrebatador, que nos faça perder a cabeça, dançar ao vento, desafiar o mundo, uma paixão louca, dilacerante e inconfessável.

Tão complexo e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Agressivamente belo. Assim é Sparrabeth. E ainda que não nos entendam, isso nunca será problema, pois nosso ideal irá atravessar os séculos, nem que seja em forma de palavras soltas pelo ar. Asas de um sonho eterno e persistente.

**Nota da autora: **

**_O nome da fanfic_. Foi uma referência a Nárnia mesmo! kkkk Como era um tópico no Orkut precisava de algo que chamasse a atenção. Quando comecei a escrever pra valer decidi não mudar o nome.**


	2. Prólogo

_A esta altura eu me empolguei (xD) e comecei a escrever a fic._

**Prólogo**

Jack já estava andando há dias pelo pântano. O mapa de Sao Feng apontava para a Flórida e lá estava a tal Fonte da Juventude. Pelo menos devia estar. Após tanto tempo no mar com aquela banheira que Barbossa ("Maldito seja!"), havia deixado no lugar de seu amado Pérola, chegou à Flórida e andava de um lado para o outro procurando a Fonte. Mas, como ela seria? Para Jack eram dois extremos: uma belíssima fonte, cheia de estátuas, como nos palácios da Europa, ou um pequeno filete de água corrente. Mas até agora só encontrara lama, samambaias, insetos, jacarés e até sanguessugas! Se existia um inferno certamente era ali. E pra piorar, estava sóbrio! Talvez se estivesse munido de seu rum, não acharia o lugar tão mau. E foi assim, enquanto atravessava o pântano, cortando galhos com sua espada, com lama até a cintura, tentando enxergar o mapa no escuro e praguejando muito, que finalmente nosso herói (?!) encontrou o que procurava.

Logo à sua frente, se estendendo para além do frio e escuro pântano, estava um jardim cheio de sol. Mal acreditava no que via, era muito absurdo! Cercado por algumas árvores frutíferas, encontrava-se um largo espelho d'água onde nadavam alguns cisnes. Jack olhava em todas as direções achando aquilo muito esquisito. Mais uma vez conferiu o mapa, retirando a lama que o cobria e olhou sua velha bússola. Era ali mesmo. Andava na direção do lago que era a Fonte da Juventude, quando de repente, parou diante de uma cena no mínimo extraordinária. No alto de uma rocha meio oculta pelas árvores, abria-se um enorme par de asas brancas, que com certeza não pertenciam a ave alguma que ele já tivesse visto, as penas brilhando ao sol como cristais. Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar um pouco mais longe e pôde perceber que elas pertenciam a uma mulher, por acaso com um rosto bem familiar.

"Elizabeth? Lizzy?!"

Ela se virou na direção dele, levando a mão à boca para esconder um gritinho de alegria. De repente não estava mais lá. Jack ainda andou um pouco, ladeando a fonte e assustando alguns cisnes, mas não viu nada. "Maldita miragem"- resmungou. Até que ouviu um farfalhar de asas atrás de si. "Jack?"- a voz era inconfundível. Jack se virou e deu de cara com Elizabeth, a meio metro de distância, observando-o com a cabeça meio de lado e expressão de alegre curiosidade. Usava um vestido de organza semelhante às túnicas gregas, descalça, os cabelos longos e cacheados soltos cobertos de pequenas flores brancas que pareciam ter caído ao acaso, e, o mais surpreendente, asas! Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas procurou controlar seu espanto. Foi ele quem primeiro falou:

"Como chegou aqui?"

"Esperava por você! Por que demorou tanto?"

"Condições adversas, amor... – Jack desconversou. "Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas"... – apontou para as asas que se abriam em suas costas. – "acaso está morta"?"

"Morta? – Elizabeth rodopiava no ar, a poucos centímetros do chão. Então desceu e parou bem perto dele. "Viu Will Turner por aqui?"- dito isto ela mordeu uma enorme maçã vermelha que trazia consigo.

"Pelo menos não vi nenhum balde d'água aqui por perto!" – disse Jack fazendo referência a Davy Jones. "ainda não me disse o porquê das asas"

"Sou um cisne, não vê? Como eles." – ela apontou para o lago.

"Ahn... Isso explica tudo..." – ele fez uma expressão de quem entendeu algo muito complicado e misterioso. Mudou de assunto rapidamente. "Diga-me, Lizzy, é esta a "suposta" Fonte da Juventude?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto se aproximava dele, cada vez mais perto, até um ponto em que suas respirações confundiam-se. Aquilo era demais para ele, impossível de se conter, ainda mais que estava tão próxima a ponto de ver seu rosto perplexo refletido nos olhos dela. Antes que fizesse uma "loucura", começou a falar rapidamente e de uma forma desconexa. Contou sobre o roubo do Pérola, de como conseguiu o mapa de Sao Feng, dos dias que passou no mar à bordo daquela "canoa com velas", dos pântanos da Flórida, dos transtornos que precederam sua chegada até ali, enfim. Mas ela não dava a mínima atenção para o que ele falava. Estava muito ocupada tirando algumas folhas e galhinhos presos no cabelo dele, enquanto ainda segurava a maçã na outra mão. Até que em um dado momento, Jack não conseguiu falar mais nada. Apenas sorriu, respirou bem fundo e disse:

"Isso só pode ser um sonho..."

Elizabeth aproximou seu rosto do dele como se fosse beijá-lo. Só que ao invés disso, sorriu de volta para Jack, dizendo:

"Se é um sonho... Acorde!"

E Jack acordou.


	3. A decisão

_Primeiro capítulo_

_Capitão Jack Sparrow em:_

**A decisão**

As únicas asas que viu pertenciam a uma gaivota que estava pousada no barco e tentava bica-lo. "Maldição!" E Jack sacou a pistola, disparando dois tiros mas nenhum atingiu a ave, que já estava bem longe. Fechou os olhos, tentando voltar ao sonho, só que quando o sono veio sonhou que matava a gaivota em pleno vôo, atirando-lhe uma garrafa.Nada mais .Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e abriu os olhos. Não havia nem uma nuvem no céu, somente o sol a pino. E que sol! O calor era escaldante, semelhante a um deserto, exceto pelo fato de estar cercado de água por todos os lados, a bordo da "canoa com velas", presente de seu "grande amigo" Hector Barbossa. Ah, mas ele não tinha deixado por isso mesmo! Estava de posse do mapa de Sao Feng, que escondia dentro da camisa. Tudo daria certo. Logo encontraria a Fonte e finalmente seria imortal. O que mais poderia querer? Essa última pergunta era repetida como um mantra na sua cabeça, "O que mais posso querer?", "O que mais posso querer?". Jack sempre soube que nunca estava satisfeito. Desde muito jovem, almejava algo como se fosse a única coisa no mundo, e movia céus e terra até conseguir, mas logo em seguida queria outra coisa. Foi assim com a espada de Cortês, com o Pérola, e agora com a imortalidade. Todavia, havia uma coisa que ele desejava muito e nunca conseguira ter. Algo que se aproximava, envolvia-o completamente e depois lhe escapava pelos dedos. Isso o irritava imensamente, não pelo orgulho ferido, longe disso, mas pela dor que lhe causava. Nunca foi de seu feitio ficar triste e ensimesmado, o que agora era uma constante. Isso tinha que acabar, só que ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar livre desse sentimento, tinha a sensação de que o mesmo é que o mantinha vivo. Estaria louco?

Para afastar esses pensamentos dolorosos, Jack procurou sua garrafa de rum, só que ela estava vazia. Então procurou água, mas não tinha nada. Foi aí que se deu conta de que tudo acabara, água, comida, rum, tudo! Navegava há um mês e nem teve o bom-senso de parar em algum lugar para reabastecer seu estoque de mantimentos. Passava horas pescando (assava os peixes em um fogareiro improvisado em um balde de lata) e bebia água da chuva. Jack então se deitou no fundo do barco com os braços abertos.

-E agora? Espero a morte chegar? – Jack pensou um pouco e viu que não era uma boa idéia, não queria ver Will Turner tão cedo. "Blargh!" – disse fazendo cara de nojo.

Jack olhou em volta e após fazer alguns cálculos descobriu a solução para o seu problema. Algumas horas depois, chegava ao velho forte pirata, onde se reunira recentemente a Corte da Irmandade.

Teague Sparrow dedilhava seu violão com os pés jogados em cima da mesa de madeira no centro da sala, feita de um galeão de cabeça pra baixo. A um canto dormia o centenário Bartolomeu, que de tão velho nem roncava direito, e um pouco mais distante, o cão com as chaves coçava suas pulgas sentado sobre uma riquíssima almofada que parecia não pertencer à cena.

-Pensei que não o veria tão cedo... – Teague não tirava os olhos das próprias botas à sua frente.

-Nem eu. – Jack respondeu ainda encostado na soleira da porta. Teague então levantou os olhos para ele e fez um gesto para que entrasse e tomasse lugar à mesa. Jack puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na outra cabeceira da mesa, também jogando os pés sobre ela. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, em que só se ouviu o violão de Teague e os uivos do cão sofrendo com as pulgas.

-Então... O que o traz aqui em um intervalo de tempo tão curto?

-Nada em especial. Estou só de passagem...

-Ahn... – Teague continuava sua melodia lenta e confusa. – Bebe alguma coisa?

-O de sempre...

-Pode pegar. – ele apontou a direção de umas caixas de madeira. Jack fez uma cara de desdém e se levantou para buscar a garrafa de rum.

-Olá meu amigo sarnento! – disse ao passar pelo cachorro.

-Traga duas. – Jack viu a mão de Teague erguida no ar, fazendo um dois.

-Uhm. – Jack pensou em alguns xingamentos, mas não disse nada. Pôs a garrafa de Teague no meio da mesa, onde era difícil para que ele alcançasse e sentou-se novamente. Teague olhou pra ele por cima das botas e se esticou para pegar a garrafa. Agora os dois estavam bebendo.

-O quê conta de novo? Por aqui não acontece muita coisa.

-Estou sem navio. Barbossa o pegou emprestado sem pedir.

-De novo?

-Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

Novo silêncio.

-Isso quer dizer que vai atrás do Pérola novamente?

-Ah... não.

-Não?

-Por enquanto. Digamos que houve uma troca e eu estou de posse de algo que Hector irá precisar.

-Daí você acredita que mais cedo ou mais tarde quando Barbossa der por falta da tal coisa virá atrás de você para recuperá-la, a bordo do Pérola Negra, só que não vai querer abrir mão do objeto, coisa, sei lá, que está em sua posse, por sua vez nem ele do navio, e ficarão os dois se perseguindo por toda a eternidade, como um cão que corre atrás do próprio rabo. Sem ofensa aos presentes! – Teague voltou-se para o cão que latiu como se tivesse entendido o que ele disse.

Jack não respondeu. Olhava para um ponto distante, pensativo. Teague nunca o vira com uma expressão tão séria e melancólica.

-Porém, - continuou. – Vejo que não é isso que o incomoda.

-O que é então? – Jack sorriu, mas um sorriso muito desanimado.

-Bom, diga-me você. Não está normal. Parece abatido. Diga-me o que houve.

-Fora o cansaço e a fome, estou muito bem, obrigado!

Teague pôs a garrafa sobre a mesa e agora encarava o filho com seriedade, quase repreensão. Já estava impaciente. Esse era um mal deles, dar voltas e voltas até chegar ao assunto principal. Mais cedo ou mais tarde provavam do próprio veneno.

Jack pensou um pouco. Nunca foi de se abrir com ninguém. Em um mundo como o que ele vivia, falar sobre seus sentimentos era de uma fraqueza tremenda, o melhor era ser frio. "Frio e oco!" – pensou ele. Só que sua agonia chegou a um ponto de onde não havia mais volta, era como se fosse um abismo. Impossível guardar aquilo só para si mesmo. Então resolveu ceder, mas não antes de certificar-se de que ninguém mais, além dele e Teague, ouviria a conversa.

-Após pensar muito, acho que com você eu posso falar...

-Bom, se não falar comigo, com quem será?

-Sabe, há um tempo atrás andei travando longos diálogos comigo mesmo. Mas agora passou! – Jack lembrava-se muito bem da sua "loucura temporária"...

Teague pôs o violão sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, preguiçosamente. Pelo tom de Jack a conversa ia ser longa. Este por sua vez, fez o mesmo gesto e ambos agora pareciam estar diante de um espelho. Jack olhou para o teto, suspirou longamente e começou:

-Há uma pessoa...

-Sua Majestade... – Teague tirou o chapéu, fazendo uma reverência em tom de deboche.

Jack perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da cadeira, o que fez um enorme barulho. O cão começou a latir ruidosamente, Bartolomeu acordou, resmungou alguma coisa e saiu da sala. "Como ele sabe?" – Jack tentava se recompor do sustou que o jogara no chão. Rapidamente sentou-se comportado, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

-Está bem? – perguntou Teague, indiferente.

-Sim, claro!!! – Jack parecia nervoso.

-Soube no exato momento que ela entrou por aquela porta, há um mês atrás. Realmente é muito bonita, e você não tirava os olhos dela em momento algum. Sim, e foi graças ao seu voto que ela recebeu o título de rei... rainha... que seja!

-Foi sim. – Jack disse sorrindo. – Essa foi uma das coisas que fiz por ela desde que a conheci, já faz algum tempo.

-Conte sua história, garoto. Queremos ouvi-la.

Jack riu, melancolicamente. "Conte sua história, garoto." Parecia algo simples. Como começar? Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente em que momento percebeu que Elizabeth significava alguma coisa, que seu nome fazia algum sentido para ele, que a existência sem ela era possível, mas a vida não. Engraçado. "Como começar?" – pensou. Até que resolveu continuar.

-Uma vez a salvei de um afogamento. Havia desmaiado por causa de um desses espartilhos. – Jack desenhou no ar a forma de uma mulher, só que com as proporções de uma ampulheta. – Em um acesso de instinto cavalheiresco pulei no mar para salva-la. Já em terra vi seu rosto perfeitamente. E era perfeito como o de uma boneca de porcelana. Ainda uma menina, dezoito anos, já noiva como toda moça de família da sociedade. Mais valente e atrevida que as outras, mas ainda não passava de uma pobre menina rica. Então Barbossa e seus mortos-vivos a levaram de Port Royal e Will Turner, filho de Bootstrap, veio me procurar na prisão para resgatá-la. Estava completamente apaixonado pela garota, fácil de entender. Não vale a pena contar toda a história nos mínimos detalhes. Com o tempo descobri que Lizzy não era tão mimada quanto eu pensei. Valente e atrevida, eu estava certo, mas muito inteligente e interessante, daria uma ótima pirata, só não se dava muito bem com bebida. Acima de tudo, descobri que éramos iguais. Disse isso a ela várias vezes e ela nunca levou a sério.

-E depois? – quis saber Teague Sparrow.

-Ela e Will me salvaram de um destino terrível na forca. Lizzy desfez o noivado com James Norrington para ficar com Will. Confesso que cheguei a apoiar os dois. Will sempre foi muito lento e Elizabeth muito viva, alguém tinha que ajudar. Logo depois eu parti.

-Então serviu de casamenteiro pros dois! – Teague ria. – Nem acredito! Como você mesmo diz, esse mundo é muito estranho...

-É verdade... – Jack riu melancólico, novamente -... Se eu soubesse o que viria depois, teria feito tudo diferente...

-O quê veio depois? Te chamaram pra ser o padrinho? – Teague ainda ria. Já estava quase sem ar quando percebeu o olhar sério de Jack em cima dele. Imediatamente calou-se.

-Como eu disse, na época isso não fazia muita diferença. Consegui recuperar o Pérola e ainda estava com aquele deslumbramento de quem alcança um objetivo. Não fazia a menor diferença. Até que voltei à realidade. Sabe, quando não tinha muito o que pensar, ficava repassando toda a história na minha cabeça. A fuga dos soldados em Port Royal, o duelo com Will, a prisão, o roubo do Interceptor, a batalha contra o Pérola, a ilha... Lizzy e eu abandonados por Barbossa em um lugar onde só havia rum e uma pistola com uma única bala. Essa parte em especial eu fazia questão de relembrar nos mínimos detalhes, rindo sozinho. Depois ficava sério e começava a dar ordens à tripulação, isso em qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Daí percebi que às vezes era capaz de me sentir sozinho no meio de um monte de gente. Era patético. Quase um ano se passou até eu vê-la novamente.

-E como foi? Suponho que já estava casada com Turner, não?

-O pior é que não! – Jack riu – E por minha causa, indiretamente, claro. Ela e Will foram condenados por ajudarem na minha fuga, bem no dia do casamento. Na época eu estava fugindo de Davy Jones e fiquei prisioneiro de uma tribo de canibais junto com a tripulação. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando os nativos trouxeram Will amarrado a um tronco, pedindo que eu o ajudasse a tirar Elizabeth da prisão. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Bom, o resto da história você já conhece, só que há um detalhe importante. No período que ela esteve a bordo do Pérola, propomos um desafio um ao outro. Ela provaria que eu poderia ser um bom homem, eu provaria que ela poderia ser uma pirata. Ambos vencemos. Provei ser um bom homem ao voltar ao Pérola para salva-los do Kraken, Elizabeth provou ser uma pirata me abandonando lá para morrer. Seu plano foi simples e eficiente. Ela me beijou e enquanto estava distraído, me algemou no mastro. Consegui me soltar, mas já era tarde. Depois fui parar naquele estranho lugar que chamam de "Fim do Mundo", onde fiquei à beira da loucura. Mas nunca consegui odiá-la por isso, ela simplesmente se deixou levar por um impulso, um impulso egoísta. Ela mesma somou esforços com outros para me resgatar daquele purgatório.

-Houve a reunião da Corte. E depois?

-Mal falei com ela esta última vez, nem sei por quê. Talvez uma boa dose de estupidez. Barbossa então os casou, ela e Will. Isso durante um combate, no meio de uma tremenda tempestade. – Jack vacilou um pouco antes de continuar – Eu... eu estava prestes a apunhalar o coração de Davy Jones. Estava aqui! – ele olhava para a palma de sua como se o coração pulsante de Jones ainda estivesse lá. – Quando Will foi ferido de morte por Jones. Ainda lembro do desespero de Elizabeth, com Will nos braços, desespero que compartilhei. Acho que não pensei muito, segurei a mão inerte de Turner e fiz com que ele apunhalasse o coração. Jones morreu quase que instantaneamente. Will tornou-se o capitão do Holandês e nos ajudou a derrotar Cuttler Beckett. Elizabeth partiu com ele. Todos estavam muito tristes ao se despedir dela, talvez eu fosse o mais alegre, puro disfarce. Por dentro eu gritava, como se estivesse sendo torturado. Ela parou diante de mim, sorrindo. Enquanto olhava em seus olhos senti o peso do arrependimento por ter salvo Will da morte, pois agora ele levaria Elizabeth de mim, essa foi a paga que recebi pelo meu último ato de heroísmo tolo. – Jack riu – Ao despedir-se ela quis me abraçar e eu não deixei. Não podia. Causaria mais dor a mim te-la nos braços por mais alguns minutos e deixa-la ir. Você então deve estar se perguntando por quê simplesmente não a tomei nos braços e a levei pra longe dali, algum lugar onde Will nunca nos alcançaria, preferencialmente em terra. Por quê? Porque só me dei conta de tudo isso quando ela estava bem longe. Decidi me conformar mesmo tendo consciência de que Elizabeth sempre será uma constante na minha vida, a lembrança de um momento, uma imagem alegre, uma voz ecoando nos meus pensamentos. E isto é tudo.

Teague ainda estava diante de Jack. Agora estava com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, encarando-o com um olhar petrificado, a boca aberta de espanto e perplexidade. Jack esperava sua reação, esfregava as mãos, ansioso.

-E então, Jack, qual é o plano? – perguntou Teague, com seriedade.

-Que plano? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

-Não vai atrás dela? Não vai buscá-la?

-Por que eu faria isso? – Jack ria nervosamente – Tive minha chance e a deixei passar! Não tem mais jeito.

-Jack, a única coisa irremediável nesse mundo é a morte. Apesar de que depois do que aconteceu a Barbossa tenho minhas dúvidas... Você não pode desistir assim!

-Nunca soube exatamente o que Elizabeth sentia por mim. Mas está aí a prova, ela optou por outro, não posso fazer nada!

-Por acaso ela disse isso a você, com todas as letras?

Jack então parou pra pensar. Elizabeth recusou-o várias vezes, mas também não se mostrava totalmente indiferente as suas investidas. Sempre dizia que não tinham nada em comum, mas também nunca disse "não", assim, com todas as letras. Havia uma esperança?

-Talvez a moça tenha pensado que você apenas brincava com ela, por isso não o levou à sério e preferiu não se arriscar. – Teague procurava pensar da forma mais racional possível – Esse assuntou ficou inacabado entre vocês. E uma coisa eu lhe digo, Jack Sparrow: se você não der um desfecho, favorável ou não, para essa história, certamente nunca terá paz e não conseguirá fazer mais nada, pois sempre haverá essa dúvida a consumi-lo.

-E quem disse que eu não tenho paz? – Jack encarou Teague e viu que este não acreditara em nenhuma palavra desta sua última frase. Para ele não havia como mentir, conhecia-o melhor que ele mesmo. Para bem ou para mal, era seu pai. E depois daquele lamurioso discurso, quem acreditaria que ele estava em paz?

-Suponhamos então que eu vá e a encontre. Quem garante que ela vai me ouvir ao invés de acertar uma pedra na minha cabeça?

-Isso você só vai saber quando chegar lá, não acha?

Jack ainda ficou algum tempo na mesa, gesticulando enquanto pensava. Até que se levantou num salto, dizendo:

-Está bem, eu vou! Não sou de recusar um bom desafio.

Teague sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Levantou os olhos e ainda viu Jack parado com os braços cruzados, olhando em volta da sala. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

-Vá. – disse Teague – Leve o que você quiser...

Jack se fez de surpreso e respondeu:

-Sabe, não que eu esteja... tão necessitado. – Jack pegava dois cachos de bananas. – Mas não sou de recusar a boa vontade alheia... – agora era uma enorme garrafa de rum. – Saiba que vim aqui por que o considero uma pessoa muito inteligente, savvy? – enchia os bolsos de maçãs, caminhou até a porta e parou. – Tinha certeza absoluta de que após ouvi-lo tomaria a decisão certa!

-Ahh, sim... - Teague exagerava na ironia.

-Tiraria o meu chapéu pra você se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas. – Jack se equilibrava para não deixar tudo cair no chão. – De qualquer forma, ficam meus agradecimentos...

-Disponha! – disse Teague, rindo. Levantou-se e se encostou à soleira da porta. Ainda deu tempo de ver Jack lá embaixo, no pequeno cais, soltando as amarras de seu miserável barquinho.

-Ei! – Teague gritou lá de cima. – Como o senhor pretende encontrá-la?

-Simples! – Jack gritou de volta – Há tempos essa bússola só aponta em uma direção... – Jack consultou a velha bússola. Finalmente tinha um curso.

_Continua._


	4. A revolta ou A morte da Sra Turner

_Segundo capítulo_ ("Pobre é o amor que pode ser medido." - William Shakespeare)

_Elizabeth Swann em:_

**A revolta ou A morte da Sra. Turner**

-NÃO! – seu grito ecoou por toda a extensão da caverna ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão rasgava o céu, tão próximo que chegava a ser ensurdecedor.

Elizabeth estava ofegante e trêmula, ajoelhada no chão de pedra da fria e úmida caverna que lhe servia de abrigo. Seus cabelos cobriam o rosto como um véu e ocultavam o motivo de seu desespero. Elizabeth empunhava uma faca velha e enferrujada. Estava segurando-a com as duas mãos e havia parado o golpe a alguns milímetros do coração de Will Turner. O órgão estava dentro do baú aberto, vivo. E a cada batimento, a carne roçava de leve a fina lâmina da faca. Será que ele podia sentir?

Chovia forte e as ondas batiam com força na praia e nas encostas de pedra ao redor. Era uma ressaca. O tempo todo eram raios e trovões, rugindo como leões furiosos e iluminando o céu como se fosse dia. Devia ser cinco ou seis da tarde. Grossos pingos caíam do teto da caverna, formando poças d'água no chão. E foi sobre uma delas que Elizabeth caiu, derrotada, ainda segurando a faca.

-Eu não posso fazer isso!... Não sou uma assassina... - as lágrimas faziam seu rosto arder, como se tivesse sido atingido por ácido. A voz saia débil por causa dos soluços, tão fortes que causavam espasmos em seu corpo. O próprio choro exigia força dela, mas esta havia ido embora. Estava com fome, pois a tempestade já durava o dia todo e ela não pôde sair para pescar ou catar suas frutas, seu estômago doía pela falta de comida.

-Por que fez isso comigo, Will?... Por que me deixou aqui sozinha?... - o som de seu choro era terrível, como se estivesse sendo dilacerada. - Eu prometi cuidar de você e agora, quem cuida de mim?

Não era a primeira vez que ela tentava dar um fim ao seu sofrimento, ao seu encargo de cuidar daquele coração. Uma vez deixou o baú na beira do mar para que fosse levado pelas ondas. As ondas vieram e engoliram o baú. Logo mais, à noite, o trouxeram de volta. Depois, deixou o baú aberto ao sol, talvez alguma ave o atacasse. Nada aconteceu. Antes queria que tudo parecesse um acidente, agora, no auge do desespero e da depressão que abatiam-na, Elizabeth tentou esfaquear o coração, com a mesma faca que desferiu o golpe mortal no coração de Davy Jones, e que Will havia deixado com ela. Mas sua consciência e seus escrúpulos impediram-na de tornar-se uma assassina.

Elizabeth levantou-se com dificuldade. O choro a deixara cansada e acabara dormindo onde estava. Completamente encharcada pela água da poça, dirigiu-se para sua cama: um estreito vão na rocha, único lugar seco. Deitou-se encolhida, ficando em posição fetal, os lábios tremendo e os olhos injetados e arregalados. "Quem sabe eu pegue uma pneumonia e morra logo. Será o fim de tudo isso." – pensou. Pouco antes de dormir, em algum momento entre o sono e a vigília, conseguiu equilibrar suas idéias e sentimentos. No dia seguinte, pela manhã, esconderia o coração de Will, em um lugar que certamente esqueceria. Ele estaria seguro e ela estaria livre. Dormiu.

O baú com o coração ficou onde estava. Uma nova goteira se formou no teto. Alguns minutos depois, uma gota caiu sobre o coração de Will, depois outra, seguida por outra, e mais outra...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O céu estava claro na manhã seguinte. Havia poucas nuvens, o que indicava que não choveria mais durante algum tempo. Elizabeth acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que atingiram o interior da caverna. Eram seis da manhã e estava na ilha há 53 dias, mas ela ignorava tudo isso porque não tinha nem relógio, nem calendário, enfim, nada com que pudesse se orientar. Seus olhos doíam muito, assim como seu corpo todo. Nunca se acostumaria com uma pedra no lugar do colchão e seu braço como travesseiro. Sentiu as roupas úmidas coladas ao corpo, era uma sensação um tanto quanto incômoda. Desamarrou o colete, tirou a blusa e vestiu o colete de novo. Estava sentada do lado de fora do vão em que dormia, tentou se levantar e não conseguiu, a cabeça pesou, ficou tonta e caiu. Arrastou-se até uma poça d'água maior das que estavam na caverna. Com as mãos em concha pegou um pouco de água e jogou na cabeça, o líquido correu frio na raiz dos cabelos, descendo em direção ao rosto. Jogou mais água no rosto e molhou os pulsos. Percebeu que estava febril. Aos poucos a agitação da água foi diminuindo e seu rosto foi tomando forma no reflexo. Seus cabelos apresentavam mechas mais claras do que as outras, por passar muito tempo ao sol, a pele que antes estava mais morena pelo mesmo motivo, agora era pálida como cera. Os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas da noite anterior pareciam ter sido manchados por alguma substância levemente roxa, ao contrário dos lábios, que não tinham cor nenhuma.

-Bom dia, Sra. Turner! – disse ao reflexo – Certamente está com uma ótima aparência. Como se mantêm sempre jovem e bela?

-Pergunte ao meu marido, Will Turner. – continuou – Sem dúvida é ele o responsável por tudo isso.

Ficou encarando seu reflexo por algum tempo e depois, com muito esforço, conseguiu ficar de pé. Passou a mão pelo rosto em direção aos cabelos, os olhos fechados. Tentava se situar. À medida que foi se concentrando seus ouvidos captaram um ruído peculiar. Uma goteira que parecia estar caindo em um recipiente, e este, pelo intervalo em que as gotas caíam, devia estar transbordando. O som dos pingos fazia um eco dentro da cabeça de Elizabeth. Então ela abriu os olhos, olhando em todas as direções para identificar de onde vinha o som. Não foi difícil encontrar.

Logo mais adiante, no mesmo lugar onde havia deixado, o baú de Will transbordava com a água que vinha do teto. A água que caía do baú formara um pequeno veio que descia pelas rochas em direção à areia úmida e coberta de folhas.

-Meu Deus... – sua voz soou distante, como o murmúrio da brisa na floresta da ilha. Ficou petrificada diante da cena, não sabia o que fazer. Acabou reunindo suas forças e correu até onde estava o baú.

O coração de Will ainda estava lá dentro, uma estranha criatura em um aquário. Ela se ajoelhou e ficou observando se ainda estava vivo, muda de pavor. Nem um movimento, uma vibração na água que não fosse causada pelos pingos.

-Will... – ela levou a mão ao peito, sua pulsação acelerada dava a impressão de que seu coração fosse sair pela boca e juntar-se ao de Will dentro do baú.

Sem pensar muito ela o virou, derramando água por todos os lados. O coração saiu rolando pelas pedras até cair na areia, pulando como um peixe fora d'água.

-Deus... – suspirou Elizabeth, a mão no pescoço, como se acabasse de sobreviver a uma tentativa de estrangulamento.

Caminhou até a entrada da caverna. O coração pulava aos seus pés. Ela sentia um misto de terror e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era um despropósito, digno dos mais terríveis pesadelos. Um coração vivo fora do corpo, ou pior, um corpo perambulando por aí, sem coração! Elizabeth estendeu a mão e o pegou. Segurava-o como todo cuidado, abrigando-o em suas duas mãos. Rapidamente ele voltou ao seu estado normal, parecia ter consciência de que agora estava seguro. Após um susto muito grande, as pessoas costumam ficar irritadas, realmente nervosas. Com ela não foi diferente.

-Devolvi sua vida, Will. Agora é a sua vez de devolver a minha. – disse isso com a voz cheia de fúria, porém suas expressão era calma e fria. Com o dedo indicador ela aparou uma única lágrima que corria pelo seu rosto, em direção ao queixo. Deu meia volta e entrou novamente na caverna.

Abaixou-se e virou o baú, que estava de cabeça para baixo jogado sobre as pedras pontiagudas que cobriam a entrada do seu refúgio. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto e depositou o coração de Will no baú. Fazia isso maquinalmente, como se fosse um autômato. Simplesmente não dizia nada. Mas, também, quem ouviria? As pedras ao seu redor? As goteiras? A brisa? Realmente ninguém. Eram só ela, o coração de Will e seus pensamentos. E agora também a febre que queimava-lhe as têmporas. Sentia que não estava bem, só não faria nada para resolver o problema. Tinha algo importante a fazer.

Fechou o baú e o colocou sobre uma das pedras. Escolheu uma entre todas que apontavam em todos os cantos e tentou arranca-la do chão com as próprias mãos, mas obteve nenhum resultado além do cansaço e uma forte pontada na cabeça. Recuperou o fôlego e tentou novamente com outras pedras, desta vez conseguindo arrancar três, e das grandes. Lançou-as todas na direção da fenda onde dormia. Pegou a blusa molhada que estava jogada no chão. Não era bem uma blusa, era seu último vestido que após alguns dias havia se reduzido a um trapo de mangas compridas. Mesmo assim tentou conservá-lo o quanto pôde, quando ainda tinha esperanças que algum pesqueiro ou navio mercante passasse por lá, mas nunca chegou a ver nem mesmo um bote. Como essas tripulações são compostas exclusivamente por homens (e "famintos", por sinal), devia estar decentemente vestida. Acontece que não havia mais esperança de resgate, nenhuma mesmo. E como tinha certeza de que não havia mais ninguém na ilha da qual Will a fizera governadora, andava por aí como bem entendesse, somente com o colete encouraçado que ia só até a metade da coxa. E as botas? Estas só usava quando caminhava até longas distâncias ou na floresta, pois estavam a ponto de se desfazer. O resto do tempo andava descalça livremente.

A areia da praia só começara a secar na superfície e seus pés se enterravam nela quase até os tornozelos. Estendeu a roupa na areia para que secasse também. O sol já estava quase alto, Elizabeth olhava o mar à sua frente. Nada. As ondas iam e voltavam todos os dias e nunca traziam um fiapo de esperança que fosse. Estava perdida. Suspirou profundamente e voltou à caverna para buscar suas botas. Ao apanha-las não resistiu e abriu o baú novamente. O coração batia insistentemente. Enquanto calçava as botas olhava para aquela coisa viva que parecia ser uma segunda presença na caverna. Elizabeth pensou: "Por que não?". Virou na direção do baú e começou:

-Ai, Will. Quanto trabalho você me dá! – Ela sabia que Will nunca poderia ouvir, mas a idéia de falar o que quisesse em si já era um grande alívio, e, afinal, já tomava o coração dele como um animal de estimação. E daqueles bem irritantes.

-Desde que éramos crianças, lembra-se? Quando os garotos queriam bater em você era eu que o defendia. Também, eles sentiam tanto medo de James e do meu pai que nunca fariam nada comigo. – ela riu da lembrança – E você, todo roxo e esfolado, com sangue correndo no canto da boca: "Obrigado, Srta. Swann! Nem sei como agradecer!". "Parar de me chamar de Srta. Swann já é um bom começo!". E você nunca parava. – disse isso com uma voz entediada. Fechou o baú, saiu da caverna e entrou na floresta.

A floresta cobria todo o centro da ilha e um pouco mais ao norte, de forma que só era possível chegar ao outro lado caminhando através dela. Certamente uma longa caminhada. Não pela extensão do território, mas sim porque a floresta funcionava como uma espécie de barreira natural. A mata fechada tornava o local escuro e sufocante. Por todos os lados, descendo ao longo das árvores cresciam cipós, bromélias, plantas carnívoras ou venenosas, com agudos espinhos cheios do líquido mortal. Era necessário ter muito cuidado. Elizabeth empunhava a faca, apertando-a com tanta força que o sangue fugia dos nós dos dedos, ia afastando as plantas e grossas teias de aranha pelo caminho. Andava assoviando para espantar algum animal feroz. Nunca vira nada muito perigoso, só lêmures e pequenas aves, porém, não custava se prevenir. Alguns minutos depois alcançou uma área mais aberta da floresta, iluminada pelo sol e menos úmida.

Era possível ouvir o som do pequeno riacho onde costumava buscar água, ainda estava um pouco longe. Já havia se cansado da caminhada, pois a febre insistia e lhe dava calafrios. Resolveu se sentar para recuperar o fôlego e alcançar o riacho. Ficou sob uma frondosa árvore e quase teve sono. Era melhor não dormir, por causa da febre. Algo caiu bem ao seu lado. Ela se afastou assustada e depois se aproximou devagar para ver o que era. Tratava-se de um fruto amarelo, com a casca rosada em alguns pontos. Olhou para cima e a árvore estava carregada deles. Era a primeira vez que reparava nela porque costumava ir ao riacho por outro caminho. Aquela fruta não lhe era estranha.

-Mangas? Aqui? – Naquela época a manga não era uma fruta muito conhecida. Só que no intervalo de tempo entre um livro e outro sobre pirataria, Elizabeth costumava debruçar-se sobre um livro de botânica, cheio de figuras coloridas de plantas, bem como suas características, origem e funções. Presente de James Norrington em seu aniversário de doze anos.

"Quem sabe assim esquece um pouco seus livros sobre piratas. Acredito que esse tipo de literatura seja um tanto quanto nocivo para uma jovem senhorita." – disse Norrington ao entregar o livro, embrulhado em papel vermelho preso com uma linda fita de cetim verde.

"Concordo plenamente!" – disse o Governador Swann, enfático.

"Talvez não seja tão nocivo quanto pensa, James. Creio que no futuro tudo que leio terá algum tipo de aplicação prática, inclusive seu livro..." – Elizabeth sorriu para ele com um ar cúmplice. Ao que ele devolveu com a expressão mais séria de que era capaz. O sorriso dela murchou em seus lábios.

Ainda se lembrava da dedicatória:

"_Por ocasião de suas doze primaveras, com todo carinho._

_J. Norrington."_

-Sempre tão formal... – ela sacudia a cabeça ao se lembrar do divertido episódio. "Engraçado."- pensou. Norrington e ela, sempre foram James e Elizabeth, mesmo com a óbvia diferença de idade entre ambos. Mas Will sempre insistiu no distante Srta. Swann, como se tivesse medo de se aproximar, forçando certa distância. Então seus pensamentos logo se direcionaram para um outro tratamento que ela recebia: "Lizzie." Rapidamente ela se levantou e voltou seus pensamentos para a mangueira que estendia sua sombra e seus frutos sobre ela.

Pelo que sabia, a mangueira era originária da Ásia, onde o clima tropical úmido favorecia seu crescimento. Havia algumas experiências para introduzir a fruta na América, por possuir um clima semelhante, mesmo assim eram raras por lá. Isso significava que poderia estar tanto no Caribe ou em alguma ilha da América do Sul, quanto próxima à Índia ou à Tailândia!

-Will... Pra onde você me trouxe! – disse com a voz chorosa e irritada. Continuou sua caminhada, descascando a manga com a faca de Will. – A sua única atitude inteligente quanto a isso foi me deixar esta faca. – disse. Mordia a fruta com tanta força que o doce sumo escorria pelo queixo e ela ia limpando com as costas da mão. Tal qual uma criança faminta.

Finalmente alcançou o riacho. Era bem pequeno, pouco mais de um metro de largura e raso. Desta vez ela vinha apanhar argila. A que havia nas bordas arenosas do riacho era suficiente para sua importante tarefa. Mas antes disso ela lavou as mãos e o rosto sujos de manga. Sentiu uma leve tontura e achou que fosse desmaiar. Ardia em febre, bebeu um pouco de água para se recompor. Depois começou a retirar pequenos montes de argila da areia molhada e junta-los em um monte maior. Quando já havia uma boa quantidade ela apanhou seu monte de argila e fez o trajeto de volta à praia.

Chegou no começo da tarde por causa das paradas pelo caminho, a fim de descansar. A febre piorou muito. Deitou-se no chão da caverna e não queria mais levantar. Precisava continuar. Enxugou o suor da testa e pôs a argila em uma das poças no chão para amolecer. Voltou sua atenção para as pedras que arrancara pela manhã.

-Não vai dar... – sua voz estava sumindo de fraqueza. Com muito esforço conseguiu mais algumas pedras do mesmo tamanho das outras.

Elizabeth se ajoelhou perto da sua "cama" e começou a empilhá-las no fundo, deixando um pequeno espaço no meio. Colocava argila entre as pedras para fixá-las. Construiu seu pequeno muro muito grosseiramente para que ninguém que por acaso encontrasse o lugar percebesse o detalhe das pedras. Fazia seu trabalho cantarolando baixinho, para espantar a tristeza que se apoderou dela de repente.

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the Colors high..._

Empilhou mais uma pedra. As lágrimas rolaram abundantes de seus olhos.

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

Agora chorava realmente, a voz embargada pelos soluços. E pior, começava a tossir. Pegou o baú, pôs no colo e o abriu.

-Por que você fez isso Will? Éramos amigos, de verdade! Mas por que nós confundimos tudo? Foi tudo um triste engano... – chorava mais ainda.

-Esse sofrimento destruiu tudo de bom que eu sentia por você! Cheguei a te odiar, Will, querer sua morte. EU TENTEI MATÁ-LO!!! Não posso mais... – ela tocou o coração dele levemente, com a ponta dos dedos. Ele disparou. Elizabeth fechou a tampa do baú e o trancou.

-Estará seguro aqui, e cada um viverá sua vida. É o melhor para nós dois. Eu te amei muito no passado, Will. Seria uma hipócrita se dissesse que não. Só que há muito as coisas mudaram e só você não percebeu. Não o culpo por isso, eu mesma custei a notar, e nada fiz... – isso doía tanto em sua alma... – Não sinto mais nada Will, só dor...

-Será melhor assim. – beijou a tampa do baú. – Adeus! - Ela depositou o baú no vão que deixou atrás das pedras e o cobriu com a última delas. Ficou olhando para o resultado de seu trabalho. A impressão era de que as pedras sempre estiveram ali. Alguns anos e teriam aderido completamente ao lugar, dando uma aparência mais natural.

-Feito. – disse enxugando as lágrimas – Não fico aqui mais um minuto. Não posso.

Realmente não podia. O lugar também trazia péssimas lembranças dos momentos em que esteve sozinha. Mas sua pior lembrança referia-se ao único momento em que teve companhia: quando Will a deixou na ilha. O dia em que consumaram seu casamento. "Será que alguém teve uma lua-de-mel mais estranha que a minha?" – pensou enquanto olhava para dentro da caverna. Foi um tanto quanto desastrosa, sem dúvida, e se todos os homens fossem como Will preferia entrar para um convento! Claro, se conseguisse sair dali. Caminhou até a praia, sem olhar para trás. Pegou sua blusa no chão, que já estava seca. Foi até perto do mar e deixou as ondas lamberem seus pés. A sensação era boa, mas foi interrompida por um novo acesso de tosse.

Seguiu pela floresta até o riacho. Nunca fora além dele. – Bom, aí vamos nós! – pegou sua blusa, agora pesada com as mangas que colhera, e foi assoviando floresta adentro. Mais ou menos uma hora depois chegou a uma subida muito íngreme, impossível contorna-la. A todo tempo levava a mão ao pescoço e à testa para ver sua temperatura. Nada se alterou. "Cuido disso depois." Estava exausta e não seria fácil subir. Olhou em volta e pegou um galho de árvore para ajudar na subida.

Quando chegou ao topo o sol já estava se pondo. Sentou-se na grama com as pernas cruzadas, como faziam os índios. Não tinha fome, mas forçou-se a comer mais uma manga. Viu todo o horizonte a sua volta. Estava no ponto mais alto da ilha, não era possível ver a praia do outro lado, mas o mar era azul profundo, igual ao céu nas noites de luar. À sua frente, estendia-se a praia onde passara mais de um mês. Seria diferente agora, talvez por pouco tempo. Sobreviveria à travessia? Não tinha certeza. Mas se esses fossem seus últimos dias não queria saber de pensamentos tristes. E se não podia te-lo ao seu lado, pensaria nele todos os dias, até o último minuto. Agora se permitiria pensar no que quisesse. O sol tocava o mar, fazendo com que o oceano se cobrisse de ouro. O céu parecia arder em chamas vermelhas e alaranjadas, entrecortadas por nuvens lilás, e mais acima, era possível ver as primeiras estrelas. Tudo isso refletido em seus olhos brilhantes. Sorriu docemente, iluminando seu rosto sofrido. Continuava bonita.

-Queria que você estivesse aqui... – fechou os olhos e sorriu. -... Jack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez, Elizabeth passou uma noite terrível. A escuridão chegou e dessa vez não tinha onde se abrigar do sereno da noite, e de todos os transtornos que vêm junto com ela. Distraiu-se com o belíssimo pôr-do-sol e se esqueceu do tempo. Não fazia idéia de onde ir, então acabou dormindo no penhasco. O vento era forte e gelado, a frio entrava no seu corpo como centenas de facas. Ela tremia com o frio e a febre. Enquanto delirava, tinha pesadelos horríveis povoados pelas mais terríveis criaturas e os mais profundos abismos. Gritava e ninguém vinha em seu socorro, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia acordar.

Começou a bater com os braços e as pernas no chão e rolou para a beira do penhasco. Nesse momento acordou e viu as pedras e árvores que esperavam sua queda. O susto foi tanto que por pouco não foi de encontro a elas. Deitou-se olhando para o céu. As estrelas continuavam a brilhar como cristais fixados em um manto negro de veludo, ignorando o sofrimento da pobre mortal que as fitava. Pensou em dizer uma prece, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma. Teve um acesso de tosse que quase a deixou sem ar. Arfava como um pássaro a beira da morte, em toda sua leveza, as asas inertes ao lado do corpo, completamente imóvel, exceto pela respiração rápida de quem luta pela vida.

-Olá!

-Sim?

-Há poucos minutos estava absorta em sua leitura e, de repente, ficou com esse olhar distante... No que está pensando?

-Não, nada!... Nada em especial...

Elizabeth suspirou profundamente. Segurava o pesado livro sobre a mesa, marcando com o dedo indicador a página em que estava. Um dos cotovelos se apoiava na mesa enquanto enrolava uma mecha loira de seus cabelos. Norrington, sentado à sua frente, fechou seu exemplar de "Leviatã", de Tomas Hobbes, ainda pensando em sua afirmação de que "o homem é o lobo do homem". Fitava Elizabeth com curiosidade. A expressão dela era muito séria e perturbada para uma menina de quatorze anos.

-Responda-me, James... claro, se puder...

-Se for algo que estiver ao meu alcance, lhe respondo prontamente. Por que não?

O sol entrava pelas grandes janelas francesas, iluminando toda a biblioteca, fazendo com que os livros adquirissem cores muito vivas. A brisa que vinha do mar ondulava as cortinas cor de creme, trazendo os sons da rua misturados ao barulho do mar e ao canto das gaivotas. Era delicioso morar no litoral, principalmente nas manhãs de sábado. Calma e agitação ao mesmo tempo.

Elizabeth se inclinou sobre a mesa, falaria bem baixo, de forma que só Norrington ouvisse a pergunta.

-James... o que é o amor verdadeiro?

-Como? – Norrington elevou a voz, assustando a criada que espanava os livros a um canto da biblioteca. Era impossível esconder seu assombro diante da pergunta. – De onde tirou isso?

-Não, James. – Elizabeth sacudia a cabeça com o ar mais calmo e despreocupado do mundo. – Você me respondeu com mais duas perguntas...

-Mas... – ele parecia indignado, olhou em todas as direções procurando a criada. Vendo que ela ainda estava lá, também se inclinou sobre a mesa na direção de Elizabeth, diminuindo o tom de voz. – Seu pai não aprovaria esse tipo de conversa!

-E o que o Governador aprova além dos assuntos de sua posição? Ora, James! Se dependesse dele eu ainda estaria lendo contos de fadas! Por favor, responda.

-Já que tocou no assunto, que livro é esse que está lendo? Elizabeth desmarcou o livro e o virou na direção de Norrington, decidida.

-Shakespeare. "Romeu e Julieta".

-Entendo. – ele batia os dedos na mesa de madeira polida, com ar desolado. – Qual é mesmo a pergunta?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-O que é o amor verdadeiro?

James jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira, cruzou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa. Olhou para cima como se a resposta fosse vir do céu, talvez trazida pelos anjos, tocando trombetas e entregando um rolo de pergaminho em suas mãos.

-É algo muito complexo... e muito relativo também. Saberá quando chegar a hora.

-Você já sentiu... amor verdadeiro? Digo, já amou alguém... verdadeiramente?

"Ah, meu Deus..."

-Já amei sim. Mas não era verdadeiro... nesse contexto que está aplicando.

"Hein?"

-Como é possível saber se é verdadeiro ou não?

"Bem..."

-Não sei. Simplesmente vai perceber se é verdadeiro ou não. Cada um, creio eu, deve ter seus critérios para definir amor verdadeiro.

"Estamos chegando a algum lugar."

-Quais são os seus critérios? Só para exemplificar.

"Ah..."

-Para mim, o amor verdadeiro é infinito.

"É mesmo!"

-"Pobre é o amor que pode ser medido."

-Ahn?

-Antônio e Cleópatra. Também de Shakespeare. Cleópatra diz a Marco Antônio que porá um marco para se medir a intensidade do amor, ao que Antônio responde com essa frase.

-Muito poético.

-Sem dúvida!

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. A criada saiu da sala, deixando-os a sós. Norrington observava a menina alta, magra e cheia de sardas sentada diante dele. Ainda não era muito bonita mas prometia se tornar uma bela mulher dentro em breve. O pouco que lhe faltava em beleza era compensado pela vivacidade e inteligência, muito superior às de outras moças que freqüentavam a sociedade, tanto de Port Royal quanto de Londres, até mesmo as mais velhas que ela. Elizabeth era um hiato entre inocência e malícia, com um pouco de sagacidade e romantismo, um combinação que no futuro, seria deliciosamente perturbadora, pensava ele.

-James. - a voz de Elizabeth o fez retornar bruscamente de seu devaneio.

-Sim, Elizabeth.

-Andei refletindo sobre a história de Romeu e Julieta, seriamente. - Elizabeth olhava para um ponto fixo sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão ao peito, como se estivesse assustada. - Acho que não suportaria... isso é inconcebível!

-O que é inconcebível?

-Tudo, James! Eles passam por coisas horríveis, provações sem número... e ainda assim o amor resiste... compreende?

-Considere o fato de ser apenas uma ficção...

-Não, James! Aqueles sentimentos são reais sim! E os impedimentos também são. O que quero dizer... - fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego - é que não acho que eu tenha firmeza de espírito suficiente para suportar tanta pressão quanto eles! O mundo que conhecem é contra o amor dos dois! Para falar a verdade, nem eles próprios suportaram, é um final trágico demais...

Elizabeth estava completamente exaltada. Falava com sofreguidão, como se a história de Romeu e Julieta fosse a sua própria.

-Os amores da vida real são muito menos complicados que os dos livros, acredite. – ponderou Norrington. – Daqui há algum tempo estará casada e ainda vai rir dessa paixão desabalada com que fala sobre isso.

Elizabeth sacudia a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Ah, James... se eu não acreditasse realmente nisso... Mas aqui, no fundo do meu íntimo, algo me diz que essa é uma coisa mais próxima do que eu imagino, posso senti-lo. Só espero que se algum dia isso essa sensação se concretizar, eu tenha força suficiente para lutar contra os obstáculos que buscarão evitar minha felicidade, e, mais ainda, sobreviverei a isso!

Ambos ficaram calados, se encarando. Depois retomaram suas leituras. Novamente Elizabeth interrompeu.

-Sabe, James, o que deve ser pior que um amor proibido? Um amor não correspondido. A dúvida, o medo, a dor...

Por que ela falava aquilo? Era tão distante da sua realidade! Elizabeth, assim que tivesse idade, faria um bom casamento, ia ter filhos e levar uma vida sem sobressaltos, como qualquer senhora distinta. Por que se preocupava com aqueles sentimentos exagerados que só a perturbavam? Por que não era frívola e leviana como as outras? Se fosse assim, não seria Elizabeth. James divagou sobre todas essas coisas antes de responder a ela. Procurou formular uma resposta que a satisfizesse e eliminasse qualquer outra pergunta.

-Elizabeth, o amor verdadeiro, o amor exagerado, o amor não correspondido, todos eles, somam um único sentimento, e este é o único que importa. O legítimo amor, Elizabeth, este transcende até mesmo a relação entre um casal, ele perpassa laços de sangue, amizade, enfim. Amar de verdade uma pessoa é ser capaz de abrir mão de sua vida por ela. É fazer com que ela encontre a felicidade, ainda que você não faça parte dela. É esse o verdadeiro amor, pelo qual vale a pena lutar.

Elizabeth olhava para Norrington, as pupilas dilatadas. Fechou o livro e se levantou, ajeitando a seda do vestido. Caminhou até a porta, girou nos calcanhares e voltou-se na direção dele, que ainda estava com os olhos fixos em sua esguia figura.

-Muito obrigada pela resposta, James. Por hora, encerrei a leitura desse livro. Já sei tudo o que deveria saber.

Norrington observou Elizabeth até que ela sumisse no corredor, numa onda de cachos loiros e no rugir da seda de seu vestido azul, sem saber do efeito que essas palavras teriam sobre ela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth abriu os olhos e os fechou imediatamente, com muita força. A luz do sol os feriu. Com um tapa espantou uma formiga que passeava na ponta do seu nariz. A dor aguda a acordou de vez, fazendo com que ela se sentasse rapidamente. As ondas quebravam na praia logo abaixo dela e a brisa agitava as árvores e a grama macia do topo do penhasco. Não tinha mais febre.

-Graças a Deus! – suspirou aliviada.

Suas mãos percorreram o rosto até encontrar os cabelos, apertando com força. Sonhando com o passado de novo. Por que se lembrava dessas coisas? Eram sempre cenas caseiras, de quando ainda era menina, protegida da crueldade do mundo. Sentia-se só, era isso. Mas não adiantava se apegar às antigas lembranças. Aquilo não existia mais, todos estavam mortos. Seu pai estava morto, James estava morto, todos eles. Ela mesma estava morta, pelo menos para as pessoas de Port Royal. A única herdeira do Governador Swann nunca mais foi vista desde a fuga da prisão há quase um ano. A família toda estava condenada desde então. A mansão, assim como todos os bens, seriam confiscados pela Coroa e leiloados. Elizabeth imaginou os agentes saindo da mansão carregando os móveis de carvalho, a prataria, as porcelanas, os quadros caríssimos, a tapeçaria, os enxovais, seus vestidos e as peles, as jóias de sua mãe, também os cavalos e a carruagem. Dependendo do motivo que levara seu pai à morte, pelas mãos da Companhia das Índias, a mansão seria queimada, e o terreno salgado, para que nada ali nascesse. Ela não tinha mais nada ou ninguém, nem para onde ir. Para falar a verdade, se quer existia. Ao pensar nisso, riu nervosamente.

Por um lado, os provocadores disso tudo também estavam mortos. Os malditos Beckett e Mercer tiveram o fim que mereciam, felizes para sempre no inferno! Talvez durante algum tempo os piratas navegariam em paz, fazendo seus saques. Porém, quando o medo da Companhia das Índias passasse a guerra começaria de novo. E ela não estaria lá para lutar ao lado de seus súditos piratas. De que adiantava ser o Rei se agora não podia fazer nada?! "Grande porcaria!" Elizabeth pegou suas coisas e começou a descer o penhasco, em direção ao outro lado da ilha. É... Ainda havia essa loucura de "Rei Pirata". Por que ela? Raramente a ouviam! Rei por um único voto. Tinha que ser idéia do Jack mesmo! Ela ficou rindo, depois voltou a ficar séria. Não conseguia sentir raiva ou ódio dele. Não de Jack. Toda vez que tentava se lembrar de algo que a fizesse sentir isso, só conseguia vê-lo sorrindo ou fazendo gracinhas. "Droga, Jack!"

Ele tinha que ser daquele jeito? Lindo, engraçado, inteligente, sedutor e, ah! Como beijava bem! Elizabeth desejava que o primeiro beijo deles tivesse sido em outras circunstâncias. Agora tinha certeza que ele devia odiá-la por isso! Mil vezes droga! Quando pensava nisso tinha vontade de chorar. Como havia sido cega e orgulhosa! Todos perceberam que ela sentia algo por ele, mais do que uma simples admiração. Todos! James percebeu, até o imbecil do Cuttler Beckett percebeu! Mas não! Ela permaneceu ali, irredutível, e se perguntassem, já tinha uma resposta pronta para se explicar: "Apenas confio nele, só isso."

Elizabeth se encostou em uma árvore, inclinou a cabeça e ficou admirando a espessa folhagem da copa, como se pudesse ler seu futuro nela, escrito em cada folha, sussurrado aos seus ouvidos na passagem da brisa. Voltou a pensar. Se existisse um "soro da verdade", e a fizessem provar dele, com certeza sua resposta mudaria:

"Quer saber? Vou falar a verdade, se é o que tanto querem! Eu amo o Capitão Jack Sparrow sim, e não é pouco! E sabem o quê mais? Isso está me matando! Esse homem sempre foi uma incógnita para mim, nunca sei o quê está pensando, muito menos quando mente ou quando fala a verdade, ele sempre consegue me confundir. E o pior de tudo é que ele me conhece melhor do que eu mesma. Fico completamente vulnerável diante dele, e acabo me sentindo uma idiota! E acreditem, por incrível que pareça ele não sabe disso! E esta pessoa que vos fala nunca teve coragem se falar sobre seus sentimentos com ele. Claro, na certa, quando dizia que éramos iguais ou quando me propôs casamento (daquela maneira tão peculiar), estava apenas se divertindo às minhas custas. A "filhinha do papai que brinca de pirata nas horas vagas!"

Ela suspirou profundamente, parecia frustrada. Continuou dizendo de si para si:

-Eu fiz tudo errado. Tive medo de me arriscar, grande tola eu sou.

Havia jogado pela janela sua única chance de ser feliz. Mas descobrira isso muito tarde. A ausência nos faz enxergar as coisas como realmente são, e não como queremos que elas sejam. Elizabeth percebeu isso na primeira noite que passou sozinha na ilha, quando se pegou chorando de arrependimento por ter se entregado a Will. O que sentiu ao fazer amor com ele foi um misto de prazer e culpa. Sobretudo culpa. Depois que ele a deixou, ela teve a sensação de ter feito algo muito errado e ficou cheia de angústia. Foi naquele momento, ainda nos braços de Will Turner, que ela teve certeza de que não o amava e que nunca mais seria feliz de novo. Àquela noite, a primeira de muitas, onde só tinha por companhia o medo e a dor, algo quase sensível ao tato, Elizabeth encarou a realidade, na forma de uma lembrança distante, seu maior e mais doce segredo até então.

Jack bebeu rum até desmaiar. Elizabeth, sentada ao seu lado, não conseguiu evitar ficar um pouco embriagada, pois a coisa mais forte que havia bebido até então era meia taça de vinho no último Ano Novo. Ela atirou longe a garrafa de rum que segurava e foi se deitar em algum lugar a metros de distância de Jack. Mas não conseguia pregar os olhos, a preocupação a deixou sóbria. Ouviu uns barulhos estranhos vindo do alto das árvores, voando bem perto, rastejando pelo chão. Sentou-se e viu uma tarântula descendo de um coqueiro bem à sua frente. Fez um enorme esforço para não gritar e saiu correndo. Quando parou, estava novamente sentada ao lado de Jack, abraçada aos joelhos e escondendo o rosto. Jack nem se mexeu. Quis acordá-lo para que fizesse alguma coisa, não queria morrer ali, já estava em pânico! Mas desistiu. Acabou se distraindo vendo ele dormir.

-Como você é estranho... – ela disse baixinho vendo-o imóvel, os olhos fechados, dormia com a tranqüilidade de uma criança. Era a primeira vez que Elizabeth prestava atenção nele, cada detalhe. De repente o achou muito bonito, e corou de vergonha. O que será que ele pensava dela? Tratou de afastar essas idéias, Will devia estar morrendo de preocupação em algum lugar. Começou a esfriar e ela se apertou com mais força, sentia seu queixou batendo, não tão rápido quanto seu coração.

-Ainda acordada?

Elizabeth se assustou com a voz grave de Jack, bem ao seu lado. Desde quando ele estava acordado? E se estivesse fingindo o tempo todo?

-Sim, ainda. Por quê?

-Não, nada! – deitado na areia, Jack gesticulava daquele jeito maluco só dele. – Pensei que estivesse com frio, só isso...

-E daí?

-E daí que a tendência é só piorar. Sabe, as praias, principalmente as com poucas árvores, como a nossa... digo, a que estamos nesse momento, costumam ficar bem frias à noite. Não sei se sabe disso, mas à noite a água do mar esquenta e a areia esfria. Como não é possível dormir dentro da água, ao menos que seja um peixe, o jeito é se virar em terra mesmo. Acontece que a fogueira que levamos horas para fazer se apagou.

Elizabeth não disse nada, nem sequer olhou pra ele. Continuou olhando o horizonte, piscando somente quando o vento secava seus olhos.

-Jack, eu quero sair daqui.

-Todos nós queremos, amor...

Elizabeth virou-se, o dedo em riste, pronta para xingá-lo, quando encontrou o olhar profundo e o sorriso encantador de Jack. Aquilo a desarmou completamente. Ela se deitou onde estava, dando as costas pra ele. "Desprezível!"

-Está com medo, não está?

Silêncio.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, não de mim. Acha que não fiquei com medo durante os três dias que passei aqui?

Ela se virou.

-Ficou? Pensei que o rum desse jeito nisso...

-O rum resolve muita coisa, mas não tira seu medo. Apenas não deixa que você tenha consciência dele. Acaba o efeito e tudo volta a ser como antes.

De repente, um bando de morcegos passou ao lado de Elizabeth, vindo não se sabe de onde. Ela gritou e quando caiu em si, estava abraçada a Jack, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e viu a camisa dele meio aberta, encharcada com seu choro. Quis se levantar e sair correndo outra vez, mas sentiu os braços dele a evolvendo, sua respiração tão próxima, o calor do seu corpo... Rendeu-se.

-Ei, não chore... – ele acariciava os cabelos dela, seus dedos se perdendo pelos fios dourados, embalando-a como uma criança. Sua voz era tão doce e reconfortante...

-O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou com uma voz sumida e trêmula.

-Eram só morcegos. Já foram embora.

-E-e, se voltarem???

-Se voltarem atiro em todos eles! – disse ele, bem-humorado.

-Com uma bala? – Elizabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Não será difícil. Metade deles morreu só com seu grito!

Ela apenas riu. Estranhava o modo como se sentia à vontade com ele. Era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, e não há apenas três dias. Naquele instante suas idéias estavam em conflito, indo e voltando tal qual um pêndulo, uma verdadeira batalha interna. A razão dizia-lhe para sair dali enquanto ainda era seguro, devia zelar por sua honra e respeitar o "querido Will". Seu inconsciente implorava para que se deixasse abandonar ao calor envolvente que havia no abraço de Jack, se esquecer do resto do mundo, pois certamente aquele era um momento único e especial, além do que, era tão bom... Qual delas dominaria o coração de Elizabeth? Diga-se de passagem que a Sra. Razão quase venceu...

-Bem, Jack, já estou melhor. Pode me soltar agora. – ela tentava se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Com muita má-vontade, mas tentava.

-Se não quiser não precisa ir, falo sério. – apesar do ar sonolento de quem bebeu além da conta, Jack parecia apreensivo.

-É melhor não. – mas Elizabeth sentia frio só de ver o balanço das folhas. Lembrou-se da tarântula e teve um calafrio.

-Não farei nada com você, se é isso que a preocupa. – disse ele, fingindo sentir-se ofendido – Ao menos que você queira... Você quer?...

Ela bufou de raiva.

-Quanto a isso pode ficar tranqüilo, não quero nada com você, Capitão Jack Sparrow!

-Ah, mas precisa de mim... – respondeu Jack, triunfante.

-Por enquanto! Isso é por pouco tempo, só esta noite... – "Ouviu bem? Só esta" Elizabeth tentava controlar seus sentimentos. Não era fácil.

-E então? Vai acabar amanhecendo. – Jack se apoiava em um dos cotovelos, fitando-a.

-Primeiro você tem que jurar que esse assunto morre aqui. Ninguém nesse mundo, ou no outro, se houver, saberá disso. Dê sua palavra! – havia rispidez na voz dela.

Essas palavras foram como um soco na boca do estômago. Jack entendera o que ela quis dizer, por um minuto se esquecera da posição que cada um ocupava. Ela, uma moça de família e nome, e ele um reles pirata. O prestígio (???) que tinha entre os seus não significava nada no mundo de Elizabeth. A única garantia que poderia lhe oferecer naquele momento era sua palavra.

-Dou minha palavra, Lizzie, de que isso ficará só entre nós, mesmo porque não é da conta de ninguém, não é mesmo? Levarei nosso segredo para o túmulo e conforme for, para além dele, savvy?

-Assim espero. – Elizabeth ficou meio sem jeito ao ver o tom sério de Jack ao proferir essas palavras. Ele percebeu isso e tratou logo de amenizar a situação. Estendeu os braços para ela e disse:

-Pode vir agora, está segura.

Ela sorriu com desdém, mas não deixou que ele notasse. Foi se aconchegando a ele devagar, deitou a cabeça em seu peito novamente. Jack a trouxe mais para perto, passando um braço em volta de sua cintura e o outro sobre o de Elizabeth, que repousava em seu peito, a mão delicada tocando-lhe o ombro. Estranhamente, o sono sumiu! Como?

Lá estavam os dois, iguais a corujas, com os olhos bem abertos. Elizabeth inclinou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor.

-O quê você tem? – perguntou ela.

-Perdi o sono... "Oh, bugger! Essa é a coisa mais inteligente que consegue dizer?" – pensou ele.

-Eu também. E agora, o quê faremos? "Ai, meu Deus! Já sabe a resposta dele, não sabe? Meu Deus! Meu Deus!"

-Não faço idéia. "Ah, faz sim!"

Estavam tão perto, seus rostos tão próximos. Só mais alguns milímetros. Dois corações disparavam ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo ritmo. Era desesperador. Jack ansioso, Elizabeth morrendo de medo. Ela sentiu a mão dele segurando sua nuca, e quase desmaiou. Apavorada, fez um dos gestos mais idiotas de toda sua vida.

Ela bocejou.

-Boa noite, Jack. E obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer. – ele respondeu também entre um bocejo. – Pode sempre contar comigo. Estarei sempre aqui...

"Meu Deus, por que eu disse isso? Essa menina me deixa esquisito... Ou deve ser o rum!" Mas logo Jack constatou que Elizabeth não ouvira suas últimas palavras, adormecera rapidamente, e ele logo em seguida.

Ao nascer do sol, Elizabeth se levantou com todo cuidado para não acorda-lo, pôs fogo no rum e em tudo que encontrou. Mais uma noite regada à bebida e de baixas temperaturas, estaria perdida.

Jack cumpriu sua promessa. Nunca contou sobre a noite na ilha para ninguém. E também nunca abandonou Elizabeth. Ela chorou tanto ao assumir que ela é que estava errada, ela havia traído Jack quando o prendeu no Pérola, e mais ainda ao se casar com Will. Tudo ficou claro de repente. Então descobriu que o que sentia por Jack não era apenas admiração ou um desejo fugaz. Era amor mesmo. O amor verdadeiro que aguçava sua curiosidade quando era menina. Que pensou sentir por Will no passado. "O amor verdadeiro é infinito." As palavras de James adquiriam sentido finalmente. "Amar de verdade uma pessoa é ser capaz de abri mão de sua vida por ela. É fazer com que ela encontre a felicidade, ainda que você não faça parte dela."

-Agora eu entendo, James! Tudo faz sentido! – ela esmurrou a rocha em que estava deitada até seus ossos doerem.

-Como fui tola! Era isso o tempo todo... Cega! – esfregava os olhos, se pudesse os arrancaria. Se não fosse para ver Jack, não precisava deles para mais nada.

Elizabeth voltou de suas lembranças. Ainda estava sob a árvore. Foi escorregando pelo tronco até sentar-se no chão. Pegou um galhinho e desenhou formas desconexas na terra. Seus círculos, estrelas e espirais foram maculados por suas lágrimas. Queria ter a chance de vê-lo só mais uma vez. Deixaria que ele partisse, se assim desejasse. Mas precisava ouvir sua voz, absorver cada palavra, mesmo as mais inúteis. Queria abraça-lo e guardar um pouco do calor dele, o movimento de sua respiração, seu cheiro de rum e especiarias de um canto qualquer do mundo. Tocaria seu rosto, seus dedos a percorrer cada centímetro, suas pálpebras fechadas, suas têmporas, o nariz, os lábios. Guardaria cada detalhe, a visão não seria suficiente para isso. Assim, quando envelhecesse e seus olhos perdessem a força, teria a memória tátil do rosto de seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Nuvens azuladas flutuavam no céu. Já estava anoitecendo. O som da brisa nas folhas se misturava aos grilos, cigarras e as aves que já se recolhiam em seus ninhos. Todos tinham pra onde ir, menos Elizabeth. Continuava caminhando pela floresta a passos largos e incertos, forçando os olhos para ver melhor no escuro. Em breve seria necessário parar e buscar abrigo em algum lugar. "Talvez no oco de uma árvore." Ela riu ao pensar nisso. Na verdade, já devia estar um pouco mais longe e em um lugar seguro, mas passara a tarde toda em devaneios. Não sentia fome ou sede, não sentia quase nada. Alimentava-se de pensamentos. Elizabeth tomara uma resolução àquela tarde: não ia mais chorar, nem se lamentar, por mais que estivesse sofrendo. Tinha um objetivo, encontrar Jack, e não desistiria disso. Morreria tentando, se fosse o caso. Não era covarde, e se era o Rei, deveria portar-se como tal.

Movida por essa idéia, Elizabeth seguia em frente. Agora prestava atenção em cada detalhe da floresta, traçando um mapa mentalmente. Conheceria o lugar de palmo a palmo, como os desbravadores. Saberia a localização de um ponto só por uma pedra ou pela posição de uma árvore. Era uma idéia meio louca, porém, fazia sentido. "Farei um barco." Não pensava em outra coisa, que madeira usaria, como conseguir corta-la, com que faria as amarras, remos, velas, enfim, problemas de ordem prática. Procurava ser sensata. Ocupava a cabeça com cálculos e morria de raiva por não ter como fazer anotações. Um trovão anunciou a tempestade próxima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que bela noite. Sem dúvida a mais bela da minha vida! É linda! Linda! – Elizabeth gritava a plenos pulmões. Queria encher o ar com sua voz, fazendo cada gota de chuva vibrar antes de cair no chão. Os trovões recuariam com sua gargalhada estridente e seus gritos agudos abririam o céu, revelando a bela noite da qual falava: a que estava acima da tempestade.

Não havia fenda, caverna ou oco onde pudesse se esconder. A tempestade chegou rápido, a chuva veio na forma de um espesso véu, descortinando-se primeiramente sobre o mar, logo alcançando os morros e, finalmente a floresta. Elizabeth encolhia-se sob um arbusto com folhas largas o suficiente para cobri-la. Gritava e ria por puro desespero: a febre voltara mais forte do que nunca. Pensou que estava melhor, que fora apenas um mal-estar passageiro, um resfriado talvez. Mas estava persistindo, o suor descia pelo rosto misturando-se às gotículas de água que o salpicavam. Logo em seguida vieram os acessos de tosse e os calafrios. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte. De repente, Elizabeth levantou-se e saiu correndo entre as árvores, levantando lama e tropeçando em pedras. Parou em uma clareira. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo as unhas se cravarem nas palmas das mãos com fúria. Ergueu o rosto para o céu e uma rajada de vento e água acertou seu rosto com a força de uma bofetada. Olhava para o céu grafite, onde as nuvens se contorciam em horríveis formas. Gritou para a tempestade:

-Vá! Mande mais! Eu não tenho medo, está me ouvindo? Não tenho medo! – começou a dançar e correr no espaço da clareira, sempre rindo e gritando.  
-Se pensa que conseguirá me matar, está muito enganada! Muito enganada! Não é uma simples tempestade que irá me matar! Eu sou o Rei pirata! EU SOU O REI! – um trovão ecoou junto com esta última palavra. Elizabeth parou novamente no meio da clareira. Sentia cada gota caindo sobre suas pálpebras fechadas, ainda com o rosto voltado para o céu. Esboçava um sorriso meio de lado.  
-Sou muito forte. E minha força reside na minha vontade, no meu desejo. Não irei assim tão fácil. Se eu quiser... – a frase morreu em seus lábios, um soluço sacudiu seu corpo. Caiu inconsciente e ali ficou até metade da manhã seguinte.

Irei poupar-lhes da descrição dos dias que antecederam a chegada de nossa heroína ao seu destino. O que posso dizer-lhes é que foi um longo e doloroso caminho, ainda mais com o agravamento do seu estado de saúde. As paradas foram ficando cada vez mais longas e constantes. Passava dias sem comer, até achar alguma fruta que não parecesse venenosa. A água também escasseara. O cansaço e a doença a fizeram envelhecer anos em dias. Dessa forma então, passaremos à narrativa de um episódio extraordinário e, por que não, assustador, que mudaria de certa forma o rumo de nossa história. Entretanto, o que posso garantir-lhes, caros amigos, é que Elizabeth, em uma clara manhã de sol, alcançou o leito de uma cachoeira. A pouca distância dali, as ondas quebravam na praia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Não acredito! – era a primeira vez que Elizabeth sorria francamente há tempos. Era muita beleza e alegria diante de seus olhos, acostumando-se novamente à claridade. Caminhou lentamente entre as flores, estranhas orquídeas silvestres, admirando a maravilhosa queda d'água, o reflexo da luz dava-lhe a aparência de cristal puro, iluminando tudo em volta.

-Água... – ela apontou para o leito da cachoeira e tocou os lábios logo em seguida. Os olhos marejavam. Precisava beber, ou melhor, mergulhar! Ficaria horas naquela cachoeira, livrando-se de tudo que fosse ruim, apagaria a lembrança das noites mal dormidas, das febres, de tudo. Foi se aproximando e debruçou-se sobre uma pedra bem perto da água. Há muito tempo não via seu reflexo. Havia uma sombra em seu rosto, só era possível distinguir seus olhos.

Sentiu seu corpo pesado e ficou imóvel. Certamente era resultado do cansaço da viagem. Ainda estava concentrada na visão de seu reflexo. Aqueles olhos... Eram seus, mas ao mesmo tempo não reconhecia. Não conseguia entender que sentimentos eles passavam. Elizabeth se concentrou naquela imagem, não se sabe por quanto tempo. Aos poucos os sons em volta foram sumindo e o ronco da cachoeira tomou conta de tudo. Mas... Uma voz. Não uma voz comum, vinha do fundo do lago, semelhante à vibração da água quando atingida por uma pedra. "Vem, você quer esta aqui." – um intervalo e logo continuava. "Se entregue." "Venha.". – Elizabeth sentiu uma atração, algo como um imã que não lhe permitia afastar-se. Em um ímpeto tocou o reflexo com a ponta dos dedos. Ele sumiu, assim como todos os outros reflexos. Agora não era possível ver nem mesmo a profundidade do lago e o mesmo fenômeno ocorreu em toda sua extensão. Elizabeth viu a água, outrora límpida e transparente, turvar-se ao simples toque de seus dedos.

"Há muito espero por sua chegada. Não se demore mais, sabemos que você também anseia por isso." – a voz agora parecia falar na mente de Elizabeth. Era profunda e calma, mas não era humana. Os olhos fixavam-se no ponto em que sua mão estava, quase que completamente imersa. Uma onda gelada percorreu seu corpo a partir daquele ponto e sentiu como se uma mão, feita de puro gelo, apertasse seu coração lentamente e com força. Seus lábios tremiam, mas não conseguia falar, o que saíam eram esboços de palavras entrecortadas.

"Já é tempo de pôr um fim nisso tudo, um fim ao sofrimento." – continuou a voz descarnada. "Vamos, siga-me!"  
-Solte-me. – não conseguia se mexer. A água à sua frente não refletia seu rosto. Elizabeth observava aterrorizada seu braço mergulhar mais fundo. Não conseguia controlar seu corpo aproximando-se lentamente da água. E o som sobrenatural não saía de sua cabeça, estava dentro dela!  
"Não há mais nada que a prenda a esse lugar."  
-Solte-me! – reunindo as forças e o pouco de consciência que não fora afetado por aquela bizarra hipnose, retirou o braço da água. Caiu sentada na grama e foi se afastando de costas. Já a uma distância segura ela parou, arfando como se tivesse corrido durante horas. Olhava a mão por onde havia sido puxada. Nada se alterou. Até que sentiu algo escorrer de seu nariz. Era sangue, certamente devido ao esforço para se livrar daquela influência.

Após alguns minutos conseguiu se levantar. Ainda muito assustada, olhou de relance para a cachoeira. Tudo estava normal, a água voltara a ser clara como antes e uma ave pousada em uma laje de pedra no meio da cachoeira abria as brancas asas admirando seu belo reflexo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que foi aquilo? – Elizabeth fitava o céu azul claro, a mesma cor da água do mar, onde estava mergulhada até a cintura. As ondas iam e voltavam, balançando seu corpo como uma palmeira ao vento. Já tinha nadado bastante e teria ficado um pouco mais se não se cansasse rapidamente. Sabia-se doente, mas a consciência disso não abalava seus propósitos. Faria um barco, deixaria aquela ilha maldita (e assombrada), encontraria Jack e falaria toda a verdade para ele. Divertia-se imaginando a reação do pobre Jack ao ouvi-la confessando seu amor. "Será que ele vai acreditar?" – o riso escondia a angústia ao pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo, caso não conseguisse sair da ilha. "Só quero que ele saiba." – implorava aos céus todas as noites. "Acaso é pedir demais?"

Ouviu um baque seco vindo da praia. Voltou-se na direção do barulho rapidamente e com os olhos a espreita. Sentia-se acuada a todo momento, passara um longo período na floresta, onde aprendeu a ficar alerta a todo instante. E o estranho episódio da cachoeira a levara a ficar mais atenta, um descuido e algo terrível poderia acontecer. Saindo do mar, foi andando sorrateiramente em direção à praia.

-Então é você meu terrível algoz? – disse Elizabeth segurando um coco que acabara de cair. – Terrível mesmo seria se eu estivesse aqui embaixo quando caiu. – dito isso pegou a faca e fez um furo no coco. – Está ficando medrosa... Sra. Turner. – depois bebeu a água em grandes goles.

Caminhou até a beira do mar e atirou o coco vazio no mar o mais longe que pôde, ficou observando-o boiando sobre as ondas até sumir. Deixou-se cair na areia, abriu os braços como alguém que faz anjos na neve e ficou olhando as nuvens.

-E agora? Espero a morte chegar? – teve a estranha sensação de que essa frase já houvesse sido dita, algum dia, em um outro lugar. – Dejá-vu...

Como sempre vinha acontecendo, onde se encostava acabava pegando no sono. Quase meia hora depois, acordou sobressaltada e morrendo de dor nas costas. "Ao trabalho, madame." Saiu em direção à floresta em busca dos materiais para construir seu barco. A estratégia do mapa mental funcionara muito bem. Sabia exatamente aonde ir e não errava o caminho de jeito nenhum.

Fazendo o caminho de volta, teve que passar mais uma vez pela cachoeira. Puxava um enorme feixe de madeira, atado por cipós. Olhou para a queda d'água, visivelmente apreensiva. Ficou parada durante algum tempo, esperando algum fenômeno da mesma natureza do primeiro, mas nada aconteceu. Continuou seu caminho, ouvindo o som da cachoeira, os pássaros, as árvores, e o feixe se arrastando sobre a terra, batendo em alguma pedra de vez em quando. A uma certa distância, entrando no estreito e longo caminho entre as árvores que levava à praia, estacou arregalando os olhos. Falavam com ela.

"Virá até mim mais rápido do que pensa. Não há como escapar. Sou infalível." – o sussurro ecoou entre as árvores até desaparecer.

Elizabeth teve que se apoiar em uma delas para não desmaiar. Era loucura! O que estava acontecendo não fazia o menor sentido. "Deliro! Só pode ser! Não estou bem." – tossiu – "É isto, não é mesmo? Está me mata..." – teve medo de terminar a frase. Não se demoraria mais ali, pegou o caminho da praia, sem olhar para os lados, muito menos para trás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estava há horas tentando juntar os pedaços de madeira de forma que, juntos, pudessem boiar. Algo que fosse navegável, pois qualquer coisa que fizesse ali estava longe de ser pelo menos um bote. Estava ajoelhada sobre dois deles, a faca de Will entre os dentes, tentando amarra-los com uma tira de cipós. Por mais que se esforçasse os nós sempre saiam do lugar, separando novamente os pedaços. Seu olhar furioso não seria suficiente para que os nós ficassem no lugar, intimidados por ela.

-Ahhh, droga! – Elizabeth soltara a faca no chão e observava as palmas das mãos, de onde vertia sangue por dois grandes cortes. Quando segurou as duas pontas da tira para apertar um nó, puxou com muita força e acabou cortando as duas mãos com a corda improvisada. Entretanto, não seria isso a fazê-la parar. Arrancou um pedaço da barra de seu vestido surrado, separou em duas partes e começou a fazer um curativo.

-Se continuar desse jeito, - disse entre os dentes, segurando uma tira de tecido entre eles, para amarrar sua mão. Continuou após terminar o curativo. – quando terminar essa coisa que chamo de barco estarei nua!

Nem mesmo a escuridão da noite foi capaz de detê-la. Elizabeth fez uma fogueira para iluminar onde estava e continuou fazendo e desfazendo nós, juntando madeira e passando muita raiva. Fome e cansaço também. Com a noite chegou o frio e os acessos de tosse vinham com mais regularidade. Quando não pôde mais resistir, caiu exausta sobre a areia e ali se deixou ficar, com as chamas luzindo em seus olhos. Seu corpo inteiro foi tomado por uma dor lancinante, e era assim todas as noites. Não mais se contorcia e chorava como no início, apenas deitava-se em algum lugar e esperava que passasse.

Dormiu e teve um sonho. Seguia descalça pelo caminho que levava à cachoeira. Usava a mesma camisola da noite em que os piratas invadiram Port Royal. O dia estava claro e ensolarado, mesmo assim havia névoa na floresta. Parou na cachoeira, hesitou durante alguns instantes, mas acabou entrando na água. Boiando como uma folha, sentindo o calor do sol tocar suavemente seu rosto. Eis então que sua paz é interrompida por dezenas de mãos feitas de água que a puxavam para o fundo. Elizabeth se debatia e gritava por socorro, inutilmente: uma das mãos abafou seus gritos. Foi ficando sem ar, parou de se debater, já no fundo do lago via apenas a luz disforme do sol. Então acordou.

- Oh, meu Deus! – por pouco não se desequilibrou e caiu das pedras. Sim, ela dormiu na praia e acordou de pé, sobre as pedras mais altas que havia no entorno da cachoeira. Não fazia a menor idéia de como havia chegado àquele lugar. Desceu das pedras o mais rápido que pôde e saiu em desabalada corrida de volta à praia. As lágrimas embaçaram sua visão. Sentiu tudo girando as sua volta e encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore.

-O que é que está acontecendo? – a lua iluminou um rosto pálido e coberto de lágrimas. – Seja o que for, se queria me assustar, conseguiu. Agora pare, por favor! Eu imploro! – enxugava as lágrimas na manga do vestido. – Estou enlouquecendo...

Elizabeth não dormiu aquela noite. Teve medo de não acordar mais. No dia seguinte não conseguiu trabalhar no barco. A cabeça latejava de dor. Passou o dia deitada sob um coqueiro. Um formigueiro inteiro andou sobre suas pernas, carregando folhas e sementes. Até foi picada por algumas, mas nem mesmo teve ânimo para espantá-las. Sentiu fome e sede, porém faltou-lhe forças para buscar água ou comida, e mesmo que conseguisse tinha pavor só de pensar em voltar no único lugar onde havia água doce. Em um dado momento pensou em seu pai, em James, se estavam vendo a degradação à qual fora lançada pelo homem que dizia amá-la mais que tudo, e quis estar com eles. Desejou isso por pouco tempo, lembrou-se de Jack e afastou essas idéias funestas de sua mente. Mas dentro de seu coração afirmou novamente que morreria por ele, caso fosse preciso. Não se importava se ele saberia disso ou não, apenas faria, sem hesitar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dessa forma, Elizabeth Turner alternava dias onde conseguia trabalhar em seu barco, parando constantemente para beber um pouco de água de coco e até mesmo para respirar, e dias em que mal conseguia se levantar. Esses em especial, costumavam ser os mais frustrantes para ela, pois se sentia indisposta nos dias mais ensolarados, mais vivos, onde seu trabalho renderia. Sempre trabalhava em condições adversas, chuva, vento, noite e até ameaças de furacão. Por três vezes seu barco foi destruído. Três vezes o reconstruiu. Estava cansada. De verdade.

O simples ato de respirar tornara-se algo dolorido e penoso. Seus pulmões doíam de tanto tossir e às vezes seu sono era interrompido pela falta de ar. Um dia, quando a sede ficara insuportável, criou coragem para ir à cachoeira beber água. Andava apoiando-se nas árvores, pois as pernas não tinham firmeza alguma. Como chegara naquele ponto? Elizabeth caiu de joelhos na beira do lago. Seu reflexo não desapareceu e mesmo quando tocou a água o líquido não se alterou de forma alguma. Afastou os longos cabelos do rosto e quando se aproximou mais da água começou a tossir. Ao abrir os olhos viu claramente que gotas de sangue tingiam o pedaço de lago diante dela. Não era necessário que lhe dissessem coisa alguma, sabia do que se tratava desde o início. Ainda assim sentiu o chão sumir sob ela e o pouco de consciência que lhe restava desaparecer. Não houve desespero, choro, gritos, puxões de cabelo, nada disso. Ficou paralisada vendo o sangue saído de seus pulmões desaparecer misturando-se à água. Lembrou-se do verdadeiro motivo que a levara ao lugar, e esquecendo-se do pesadelo que tivera dias atrás, mergulhou a cabeça até o pescoço, bebendo muita água. Foi interrompida por um ruído familiar.

"Acaso ignora-me?"

De olhos fechados, Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Não lute contra mim, sou inevitável. E onde você estiver, lá estarei, até que não mais resista..."  
"Não posso." – pensou Elizabeth. Depois levantou a cabeça atirando água em todas as direções. Nunca se sentiu tão viva, de repente havia adquirido uma percepção apurada de todas as coisas. Inexplicavelmente as cores tornaram-se mais vivas, o sol brilhava com toda força. Pensou ter ouvido o som do vento conduzindo as nuvens pelo céu, e perceber cada gota de água tocando os poros da pele. Tudo "gritava", chamava sua atenção de todas as formas possíveis. Até mesmo a dor era possível de ser sentida detalhadamente, desde o ponto em que nascia até o instante que tomava conta de alguma parte de seu corpo ou dele todo.

Após este dia, a sucessão dos acontecimentos se deu rápida e vertiginosamente. Elizabeth reconstruiu sua embarcação pela quarta vez, em conseqüência de uma chuva que cobriu o pequeno barco de areia e galhos. Essa última tempestade e o esforço que fizera, levaram-na a piorar a um grau irreversível. Sentia as pálpebras tremendo toda vez que fechava os olhos e as tosses sempre vinham acompanhadas de sangue. Não havia mais nada a fazer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol nasceu espalhando seus raios através das árvores que projetavam suas sombras na areia. Elizabeth parecia muito serena, ali deitada sobre seu barco. Quando abriu os olhos as pálpebras se agitaram como as asas de uma borboleta. O azul do céu invadiu sua visão e pareceu emocioná-la a ponto de suspirar. Esticou as pernas, girando os pés para se espreguiçar. Levantou-se e foi se espreguiçando até a beira do mar, para que as ondas molhassem seus pés. Pegou uma estrela do mar caída na areia e ficou a observando na palma de sua mão, cansado-se dela, abaixou a mão até o nível da água para que o mar a levasse para casa. Elizabeth, então, fitou o ponto em que o céu tocava o oceano em uma comunhão perfeita, com a tênue linha do horizonte a separá-los. Balançou a cabeça, aparentemente frustrada, porém sorriu. Deu as costas para o mar e seguiu em direção à floresta.

Não sentia dor, frio, tristeza, nada. Estava apenas cansada. Andava descalça sentindo o tapete de folhas sob seus pés, o único toque macio que havia naquele lugar, mesmo assim, ainda era frio e úmido. Naquela manhã acordara com um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho incomum. Apresentava um semblante completamente fora do normal, algo que não era natural a ela. Parecia conformada.

Parou de costas para uma das árvores no corredor da cachoeira. Uma rajada de vento passou trazendo folhas e flores. Ela virou o rosto contra ela e conseguiu pegar uma flor no ar, fechou-a em sua mão durante algum tempo e quando o vento passou novamente, abriu a mão, a flor subiu no ar e desapareceu.

-Sei quem é. – Elizabeth tentava fazer suas mãos se encontrarem em volta do tronco da árvore. De costas era certamente mais difícil. – Mais ainda. Compreendi o que quis dizer.

Soltou-se da árvore e continuou caminhando lentamente entre os enormes troncos que se erguiam do chão unindo-se pelos galhos retorcidos.

-Acredito também que seja inevitável. – ela não piscava – Embora nos últimos anos eu tenha visto muitas coisas estranhas.

A floresta ia ficando cada vez mais clara, conforme o sol avançava. Entretanto, não se ouvia o canto dos pássaros como era comum. Tudo estava imerso no mais profundo e desolador silêncio, capaz de fazer a voz de Elizabeth ser audível na mais longa distância, mesmo sussurrando como estava.

-Já causei muitos problemas, não é mesmo? – a expressão vazia era a mesma, mas agora lágrimas corriam em abundância pelo seu rosto. – Não quero que ninguém se machuque. Entre eles e eu... Sabe o que eu quis dizer. – silenciou por alguns minutos, depois continuou. – Será melhor assim.

-Não fala mais comigo?  
Elizabeth se encontrava mais uma vez diante da cachoeira. A ilusão de cristal persistia, aqui e ali as ondulações da água pareciam erguer pequenos diamantes trazidos do fundo do lago. Deu o primeiro passo para dentro do profundo leito da cachoeira. A água continuava gelada, mas não recuou, sentiu o coração disparar, mas não tinha medo. Andava de costas, até seus pés não mais tocarem as pedras lisas do fundo. O coração rufava como mil tambores, num crescendo, o estrondo de um trovão. Sem hesitar. Sem olhar para trás. Sem pensar.

-Sem dor... – disse, já com água pelo pescoço. Para quê nadar? Para quê lutar mais?  
-Jack... – uma nuvem revelou o sol, atingindo em cheio seus olhos. Sua última visão. Sua última palavra, a voz de um pássaro em lamento e agonia. "Até o último minuto." Ela não mentiu. Continuava calma e serena, até mesmo sorria. A água invadiu seus pulmões, levando embora todo o sangue que a impedia de respirar. Descansaria agora.

Jack acordou assustado. Pegou sua espada e ficou em guarda, olhando em todas as direções. Tudo que viu foi o oceano o cercando por todos os lados. Ouviu claramente alguém chamar seu nome. Nem tão claramente. Foi muito rápido e a voz era muito suave e frágil. Mas ouviu seu nome, disso tinha absoluta certeza.

Andava incomodado nos últimos dias. Sentia uma angústia constante invadi-lo. Custava a pegar no sono. Agora, há poucos minutos, sentira um aperto no coração e ouvira seu nome. Isso o deixou apreensivo. Nunca foi muito religioso, mas...

-Deus do Céu. – disse fazendo o sinal-da-cruz, com um olhar apreensivo. Depois deixou pelo meio a garrafa de rum, com um só gole.

**"_The other side"_**

-Venha! Já estamos quase chegando.  
-Calma, James! – Elizabeth tentava segurar seu chapéu. – Pra quê a pressa?

Norrington segurava Elizabeth pela mão enquanto corriam pelo forte adentro. Passaram pelo enorme portão de madeira, atravessaram o extenso pátio, subiram as escadas e pararam ao chegar na amurada dos sinos, de onde Elizabeth havia caído certa vez. Ela tentava se recompor enquanto ele já estava completamente tranqüilo, as mãos para trás, pronto para outra.

-Não disse? Está tudo como deixamos. – apesar do ar alegre, Norrington sustentava a mesma expressão blasé de sempre, que já divertira Elizabeth no passado.  
-Sim, está! Mas... – era este o problema, pensou Elizabeth, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tudo estava exatamente igual. O Forte de Port Royal estava exatamente como no dia da promoção de James Norrington a Comodoro. Excetuando o fato de não haver ninguém em canto algum além dos dois, até as roupas que usavam eram as mesmas!  
-James, isto é um despropósito! O quê estamos fazendo aqui?  
-Eu também não esperava que viesse juntar-se a nós... tão rápido.  
-O quê quer dizer com "juntar-se a nós"? – Elizabeth ficou estática, depois abriu a boca como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. – Ah, não... – começou a rir de nervosismo.  
-Acaso não se lembra... de ter feito alguma coisa? Ou algo que a fizeram, talvez?

Imediatamente ela se lembrou.

-Então era verdade. Céus! Eu estou... – ela se espantou com a descoberta.  
-Se está aqui... – Norrington voltou a contemplar o mar.  
-Onde está papai?  
-Deve estar por aí. Tomando chá.  
-Chá?  
-Chá! Por que não? – Norrington viu a perplexidade que havia tomado conta de Elizabeth. Ela ainda estava chocada com tudo aquilo. Devia ser mais compreensivo. Então tomou a frente de situação, apesar da certeza de haver algo errado em sua presença ali. Segurando a mão dela entre as suas, disse: - Desculpe se pareço indiferente, é que... Elizabeth, não era para você estar aqui.  
-Não? James, a cada minuto fico mais confusa...  
-O que eu quero dizer é que... – ele procurava as palavras certas. – Ainda não é sua hora. Compreende?

Elizabeth estava cada vez mais perturbada. Tentava colocar as coisas em ordem na sua cabeça, mas só piorava. Não sabia o que pensar, o que sentir. Aos poucos foi acalmando-se até a sucessão dos fatos começar a fazer algum sentido. Primeiramente, percebeu que não era um sonho: James realmente estava ali, na sua frente, tentando de alguma forma acalma-la.

-James! Não acredito, é você! – ela o abraçou com tanta força que por pouco ele não perdeu o equilíbrio o caiu.  
-Mas é claro que sou eu. – Norrington ria, tão emocionado quanto ela.  
-Oh, você não sabe pelo que tenho passado! Aconteceram coisas horríveis, parecia um terrível pesadelo que nunca teria fim! – ela falava rapidamente, atropelando as palavras. – Mas agora estou aqui, com você, papai, e, meu Deus! Minha mãe está aqui, não está?  
-Elizabeth, você precisa voltar. – disse Norrington, com seriedade.  
-Voltar? Por que voltar se tudo que eu amo está aqui?  
-E quanto a Sparrow?

Elizabeth se soltou do abraço de Norrington e fitou o mar, desolada. Não se esquecera de Jack, e era justamente por sua causa que estava ali. "E onde você estiver, lá estarei, até que não mais resista." Agora tinha certeza de quem vinha falando com ela e atormentando seu espírito. Primeiro seu pai, depois James, tentara levar Will, mas ele sobreviveu. Se continuasse resistindo, o próximo seria Jack. Sua vida pela dele, e ela nunca voltaria atrás com sua palavra.

-Está disposta a ouvir-me, Elizabeth? – perguntou Norrington, aproximando-se. Elizabeth olhava as pedras que apontavam no mar, logo abaixo do forte.  
-Sim. Não estou animada a dar um mergulho hoje. – ela riu. – Também, não teria a mesma graça...  
-Imagino que graça seja essa... – ironizou ele. Logo depois assumiu um tom mais sério e compenetrado. – Sinto-me responsável pelo que aconteceu a você, e a eles também. Se não tivesse entregado aquele maldito coração ao Beckett teria evitado todo o derramamento de sangue e até mesmo seu sofrimento. – estava sendo sincero como nunca.  
-Não se culpe por isso, por favor. Você não fez tudo sozinho. Tivemos escolhas e elas certamente nos trouxeram até este ponto. – sabia que essas palavras aplicavam-se principalmente a ela. Mudou o tom, parecendo mais alegre: - Além do mais, se fosse realmente culpado não estaria aqui!  
-De fato pensei que seria punido. Eu estava errado o tempo todo. Uma boa ação pode ser suficiente para redimir um homem de uma vida de crimes, mas desde que seja sincera. Diga isso a ele quando o encontrar.  
-Acho que ele já sabe...

Ambos silenciaram por alguns instantes. Talvez não soubessem o que dizer, ou soubessem, mas tentavam sem motivo evitar aquele assunto. Isso acontecia a eles com certa freqüência, como no dia em que falaram sobre "amor verdadeiro". E era sempre Elizabeth a quebrar o silêncio, só que desta vez, tentando sair pela tangente:

-Pensei que perguntaria sobre Will.  
-Você não quer falar sobre Will.

Pelo visto Norrington sabia de tudo. Elizabeth não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Will definitivamente não seria o assunto daquela conversa.

-Elizabeth, ouça-me, por favor: você precisa voltar! – Norrington olhava fundo nos olhos de Elizabeth, como se quisesse que suas palavras entrassem diretamente em seu cérebro e surtissem efeito imediatamente.  
-James, eu não quero! Eu... Eu não posso... – o olhar enérgico e logo depois, suplicante, que Elizabeth lançou a ele revelavam o conflito psicológico pelo qual estava passando.  
-Não quer voltar por você, volte por ele então.  
-Jack ficará melhor sem mim, acredite. Desde que entrei em sua vida, não tem acontecido nada de bom a ele.  
-Não diga isso.

-É claro que digo! – Elizabeth andava de um lado para o outro. – Só causo problemas, o tempo todo! Seria melhor se nós... Jack e eu... Nunca mais nos encontrássemos, é isso!  
-Mas você precisa encontrá-lo. – Norrington disse isso calmamente, enquanto cruzava os braços, recostado em uma pilastra.  
-Por quê? – Elizabeth estacou onde estava, com um olhar entre curioso, relutante e irritado.  
-Porque você o ama. – respondeu ele.

Os olhos de Elizabeth quase saltaram das órbitas. Não havia mais motivos para se esconder, esconder o que sentia. E na situação em que se encontrava, não fazia a menor diferença o que pensariam dela ou não. Após refletir acerca disso, subiu novamente na amurada. Parando diante de Norrington, baixou as pálpebras como uma criança repreendida.

-É por isso que eu estou aqui! Se eu continuasse vivendo, Jack morreria! Eu sei disso... Não me pergunte como, mas eu sei. Nunca deixaria Jack morrer. – Elizabeth lembrou-se de algo que fizera no passado. – De novo não...

Norrington tomou as mãos dela mais uma vez.

-É mais provável que ele morra se você continuar aqui. Imagine se ele encontra seu corpo?

Ela não tinha pensado nisso. Seria completamente absurdo se Jack chegasse à ilha. Mas... E se chegasse?

James, eu não sei como voltar!  
-Da mesma forma que veio. Está aqui porque quis...  
-Como porque eu quis?  
-Sei que ouviu o chamado dela. Foi sensível o bastante para ouvi-lo. E algo dentro de você implorava por esta fuga. Às vezes ela é inevitável, às vezes não. A dor que você sentia acabou levando-lhe a desejá-la, e ela veio.  
-Mas então o que eu faço?  
-Queira viver! É tão simples como foi chegar aqui, e logo voltará.  
Elizabeth abraçou Norrington novamente, despedindo-se.

-Terei que deixa-los outra vez...  
-É preciso. Recebeu uma segunda chance, não a desperdice. Elizabeth, você só será feliz quando estiver com ele, isso vale para ambos. – ela nem imaginava o quanto era doloroso para Norrington reconhecer isso. Se a felicidade de Elizabeth estava com outro, então que assim fosse.  
-Nunca mais os verei?  
-Não tão cedo. Mas não se preocupe. Sei tudo que se passou e estarei sempre com você, mesmo que não perceba.

Os olhos de Elizabeth encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Isso é um adeus?  
-Creio que seja.  
-Saiba James, que sou grata por tudo de bom que fez por mim a vida toda. Sempre será meu melhor amigo.

Norrington sorriu melancólico. Segurou o queixo de Elizabeth, erguendo seu rosto, e disse:

-Obrigado por ter iluminado meus dias. Serei tudo que você quiser que eu seja, só não me peça para deixar de amá-la, é a única coisa que eu não posso fazer.

Elizabeth sorriu timidamente. Apertou os olhos e duas lágrimas escorreram do canto deles.

-Adeus, James.  
-Adeus, Elizabeth. – dito isso ele a beijou, como na última vez. A primeira e última vez. Tão doce e verdadeiro quanto, acentuando mais ainda o sabor de despedida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Houve uma agitação na superfície ondulante do lago e Elizabeth voltou à tona, como se fosse lançada por algo das profundezas. Nadou até a pedra que havia no meio do lado e ali subiu. Sentada sobre os calcanhares, recuperava-se do afogamento. Ao tossir não viu nenhuma gota de sangue e com muita surpresa sentiu que conseguia respirar direito. Assim como havia recobrado as forças, seu reflexo mostrou a mesma face bela e delicada de sempre. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Estava bem de novo.

Mais tarde, Elizabeth encontrava-se diante de um belo pôr-do-sol. Agora tudo parecia mais colorido, mais alegre. Entrou no mar até onde a água atingia seus joelhos. Jogou flores no mar para James e seu pai, pois estes nem tiveram um enterro decente. Pegou a faca e cortou uma longa mecha de cabelo, a mais clara, jogando-a no mar.

-Adeus, Elizabeth Turner.

E assim morreu a Sra. Turner. Era Elizabeth Swann de novo.

**_Nota da autora:_**

**Meu Deus! Se você chegou até aqui, parabéns!!! Foi difícil até pra mim, o capítulo mais sofrido, tentei escrever no ônibus (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk). Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Mas não acabou, o terceiro e último capítulo está aí, em andamento. Outra coisa, essa é correção mesmo: onde a Lizzie fala "Tailândia", leia-se "Sião" pois no século XVIII (ou XVII, tenho minhas dúvidas) a Tailândia ainda era chamada Sião, ok?**

_Thanks a todos os leitores!!!!_


	5. O encontro Parte I

_**Último capítulo (atualizado - 21/03). Em andamento, não estranhem se por acaso um dia ele estiver aqui e no outro não, ainda não sei mexer direito aqui. Mas podem ter certeza de que depois de um sumiço ele vai estar atualizado.**_

_**Espero que gostem, e comentem!** _

**_Pra não esquecer: Jack e Elizabeth são da Disney, não são meus (se é que alguém não sabe disso. xD)_**

_Jack e Elizabeth em:_

**O encontro**

Era uma vez uma menina que vivia sozinha em uma enorme ilha muito longe de qualquer lugar. Passava os dias e as noites a sonhar com um príncipe encantado que nunca chegava. Um dia, cansada de esperar, resolveu ela mesma procura-lo. Nessa busca, chegou a ficar cara-a-cara com a Morte, mas nem sequer conseguiu sair do lugar.

Era uma vez um príncipe que não tinha nada de encantado, mas era encantador. E cafajeste. Vivia sozinho e feliz por aí, aprontando das suas. Enquanto não encontrava a princesa certa, divertia-se com as erradas que apareciam pelo caminho. Até o dia em que ela praticamente caiu na sua cabeça e ele não soube o que fazer. Quando percebeu, ela já estava bem longe, com outro príncipe que nem era lá grande coisa. Ou não era coisa nenhuma.

Quando estavam juntos variavam entre dois extremos: ou estavam a ponto de ser matarem ou de se beijarem (ou sabe lá Deus o quê). Como morriam de medo da segunda opção (imaginem da terceira), passaram a se evitar, ainda mais depois do desastre que havia sido sua última variação de extremos. Teria sido menos perigoso se tivessem travado um duelo de espadas!

Acontece que mesmo separados, continuavam de alguma forma unidos por pequenas e grandes coisas. Durante a noite contemplavam o mesmo céu e imploravam para que alguma força divina os unisse. A linha do horizonte parecia igualmente tênue e cada vez mais distante para eles, o que os fazia suspirarem frustrados. O vento que deixava em desordem os cabelos de um, era o mesmo que inflava as miseráveis velas do barco do outro, deste modo, inconscientemente se tocavam mesmo sem estarem próximos.

Ela tinha amor e culpa. Ele tinha amor e medo. Ela jurava que quando o encontrasse bateria nele até sangrar, e depois o cobriria de beijos. Ele se pegava planejando o que dizer a ela quando estivessem juntos, e sentia-se um idiota por isso.

O que mal sabiam eles é que tudo na vida tem um propósito e um destino, que independem da nossa vontade, e que a roda da fortuna estava prestes a girar, muito rápido...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Finalmente está pronto! – Elizabeth enxugava o suor com as costas da mão. É finalmente lá estava seu barco pronto e acabado. Depois de muito sangue, sofrimento e trabalho pesado, a liberdade estava ali a poucos passos de distância. Examinando mais atentamente seu "primor de engenharia naval", não pôde evitar:

-Não que seja muita coisa... – de fato não era. Os remos precários ameaçavam se desfazer assim que entrasse na água, bem como todo o resto. Mas era só impressão, fizera um teste na véspera, durante a maré alta, e estava comprovado que seu barco boiava muito bem! (?) Seu velho vestido, após ser usado nos mais diversos empreendimentos de sua dona, prestaria seu último serviço, desta vez como vela, após sofrer algumas modificações. Isso deixava a mais nova capitã munida apenas com suas botas em trapos e seu já falado colete, fazendo as vezes de um minúsculo vestido. Ainda assim, ela não perdia seu porte real. Terminando o exame de sua embarcação disse:

-Pelo menos vai me tirar daqui!

Quem somos nós para contrariar o Rei?...

Mas, retomando a narrativa, é importante destacar as mudanças que ocorreram em nossa heroína. Após seu retorno do "além", Elizabeth (agora Swann) ficou muito abalada com as coisas que ouvira de James Norrington. Meditou em suas palavras durante dias, até chegar à conclusão de que seu destino estava realmente com Jack Sparrow, e vice-versa. Havia algo de sobrenatural, mais ainda, superior, a uni-los. E quem era ela para lutar novamente contra essas forças? Mas em seu coração ela sabia que não era só essa idéia de "força do destino" que a motivava. Era algo maior, bem maior. Uma força que a dominava e fazia com que abrisse os olhos todas as manhãs, que sentisse o sangue correr por suas veias, o coração gritar dentro do peito e uma louca euforia invadi-la. Um sentimento de abandono e entrega ao mesmo tempo. Diabos, era o amor! Dor e delícia, alegria e tristeza, benção e maldição, tudo isso em um único sentimento.

-Será que ele merece tudo isso? – disse ela, logo recebendo a resposta de si mesma. Como havia mudado depois de ser salva por Jack. Salva do afogamento e também de uma existência medíocre e tediosa. Amou Will sim, com sua alma de menina, mas ele era pequeno demais para os seus sonhos e ingênuo demais para ela. Não havia como modifica-lo, e tentara até o último minuto, por isso estava presa naquela ilha. Só Jack foi capaz de decifrá-la, e fez isso sem que ela sentisse. Ele despiu sua alma e a modificou de uma forma irreversível. Mostrou que todos os seus sonhos podiam ser reais e que ela era capaz de levar a vida que quisesse. Elizabeth quis ser pirata? Ele provou que ela já era uma, e fez dela o Rei.

Jack despertou sentimentos que ela jamais sentira. No início o odiou e desprezou com todas as fibras do seu corpo, por seus erros, seus defeitos, seu egoísmo, sua covardia. Entretanto, descobriu que ele, assim como ela, também tinha sonhos, e apesar de todos os seus defeitos podia ser bom e sincero, pois é disso que os seres humanos são feitos, vício e virtude.

Depois ela o desejou, como a mulher que ele acordou nela, com seu olhar profundo capaz de aprisioná-la e suas palavras que prometiam céu e inferno num estalar de dedos. Sentindo os joelhos enfraquecerem e um calor abrasar-lhe a face só de ouvir seu nome, não sabia mais como se portar com ele. Então começou com seus joguinhos pra atraí-lo até certo ponto, onde era capaz de controlá-lo e depois o abandonava satisfeita, deixando Jack confuso e atordoado. Só que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e ela mesma começou a ultrapassar o limite que havia imposto. Abandonou Jack à morte no Pérola pois é muito mais fácil livrar-se de uma tentação irresistível tirando-a da sua frente do que entregando-se plenamente a ela. Esse continuava sendo seu maior arrependimento.

-Merece sim. – disse Elizabeth de si para si, retomando seu raciocínio.

Sentia-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. O tempo na ilha acabara a transformando em uma verdadeira caçadora. Conhecia cada palmo da floresta, subia nas árvores e nas pedras com uma habilidade impressionante e nunca mais passara fome, caçando na floresta e pescando no raso do mar com um arpão que fez. Era forte e sabia se virar, talvez mais que ele, pensava orgulhosa. Mal podia acreditar que sairia daquele lugar terrível.

-Isso pede uma comemoração! – Elizabeth olhou em volta. Realmente não havia muita graça em comemorar sozinha. Se ao menos houvesse algo para beber, faria um brinde. Vinho, vodka, rum, qualquer coisa! Só que naquele lugar não havia nada.

-E rum não nasce do chão! – teve uma idéia. – A menos que... – começou a andar na direção dos coqueiros. – Oh, isso seria realmente improvável! Onde já se viu? – bateu em um dos coqueiros como se fosse uma porta, parecia meio oco. – Imagine só: cinco passos... – deu cinco passos bem largos rindo do ridículo da situação. – Como era mesmo... Ah, sim! Acho que... – bateu no outro coqueiro, esse não era oco. – Como eu pude?! O que falta agora? – deu um pulo e o chão se mexeu debaixo dos seus pés. – Não pode ser!... – revolveu a areia do lugar e descobriu uma tábua de madeira. – Mas... – se jogou no chão e começou a tirar a terra com as mãos. Não teve mais dúvidas de que era um alçapão ao encontrar a alça que abria a tampa. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e a levantou. Abriu um olho primeiro, depois o outro, seguido por um grito de alegria e uma exclamação:

-Meu Deus! – dezenas de garrafas de rum brilhavam ao sol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma bússola que não aponta para o norte, mas para aquilo que você mais deseja. Antes seu ponteiro costumava oscilar em várias direções, entretanto já fazia algum tempo que ela se encontrava estática.

Jack estava deitado no fundo do barco, segurando a bússola com as duas mãos, a menos de um palmo dos olhos. Esticou os braços e tapou o sol com ela.

-Onde você está?...

Quantas vezes já repetira essa mesma pergunta, sempre ficando sem resposta? Sua busca já se arrastava por meses, seguindo a direção da bússola e não chegava a lugar algum! O mapa de Sao Feng a até mesmo o Pérola não tinham a menor importância desde que encontrasse Elizabeth. As outras coisas perderam o sentido para ele. Will não estava com ela, disso tinha certeza, não havia a menor possibilidade de levá-la a bordo do Holandês. Então ela devia estar em algum lugar em terra firme... ou não! Elizabeth era louca o suficiente para tomar posse de um navio com a tripulação e tudo, saindo para saquear e disparar canhões por ai! Pensar em todas essas possibilidades deixava Jack confuso e irritado. Principalmente irritado. Lembrou-se da última vez em que esteve num porto, não fazia uma semana.

Naquela noite se encontrava como agora, deitado olhando para nada, só que o nada era o teto cheio de infiltrações de um detestável quarto de taverna onde duas prostitutas tentavam arrancar um fiapo de calor daquele corpo frio e ébrio. Não, não eram Giselle e Scarlett. Tinham longos cabelos negros e traços indianos. Riam escandalosamente tentando arrancar as roupas dele e brincando com cada tatuagem que encontravam. Sem mover um dedo, Jack ouviu suas botas voarem em direção à porta do quarto, atiradas por uma delas. Ele não pensava em nada e muito menos sabia por que estava ali, ou melhor, sabia, mas precisava ter certeza daquilo que ocupava sua infeliz e dolorida cabeça. Deitado naquela cama, olhando para o teto com uma expressão vaga no rosto e sentindo os beijos e carícias quase selvagens das duas mulheres, só havia uma coisa no mundo: Elizabeth. Fechava os olhos e era a única imagem que via em seus pensamentos. Estava louco. Irremediavelmente louco.

Uma delas saltou sobre os seus joelhos com o jeito em o olhar de um felino que encurrala sua presa. Atirou-lhe o sorriso mais malicioso e fez menção de tirar seu cinto.

-Um momento. – foi o que Jack disse. As duas pararam imediatamente, sem entender nada. Fitavam-no com seus grandes olhos negros e perplexos.

-Eu disse a vocês. – Jack se levantou e encarou as mulheres pelo reflexo de um espelho.

-Você mesmo disse que ela está com outro! – acudiu a mais nova, indignada. – Ela não é fiel!

-Mas eu sou. – Jack sorriu meio de lado, fitando sua imagem no espelho. Sua camisa estava jogada a um canto do quarto, seu casaco em outro e sobre uma cama desfeita duas lindas mulheres usando pouco mais que um espartilho olhavam para ele abismadas. – Sou fiel sim. – voltou-se para encará-las diretamente. – E nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso algum dia.

Dito isso, começou a procurar suas coisas pelo quarto. Enquanto vestia a camisa, a outra mulher andava de joelhos pela cama, em sua direção, com um olhar suplicante, quase de mãos postas.

-Ela nunca vai saber!

-Eu vou saber. – respondeu ele, colocando o chapéu.

-Mas o quê essa tal mulher tem que nós não temos? – desafiou ela, descendo da cama e ficando de pé com as mãos na cintura, na frente dele.

-Ouçam-me. – Jack a pegou pelos ombros delicadamente, fazendo ela se sentar ao pé da cama. – Há algumas horas atrás e cheguei a essa taverna com a simples e ingênua intenção de beber um pouco. Então lá pelas tantas vocês duas se aproximaram, viram que eu não estava de muito bom humor e resolveram me ouvir. Espero não ter falado muito! – ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi à cata de suas botas. – Aí me fizeram a proposta: em poucos minutos eu esqueceria todos os meus problemas. Como não sou de recusar a hospitalidade e atenção de tão belas, distintas e respeitáveis senhoritas, agora estamos aqui, mesmo sabendo desde o início que nesse momento eu não seria capaz de "agradece-las" como realmente merecem, savvy? E... ah! Respondendo à sua pergunta, não é "o quê ela tem" e sim "o quê ela é": a mulher mais louca, inconstante e absurda que já caminhou pela face da Terra. E a única que vale a pena.

As duas mulheres ficaram mudas e estáticas olhando para ele, tão boquiabertas quanto antes. Jack estava parado à porta, segurando a maçaneta, com um pé no corredor, quando a mais nova das mulheres voltou a si e disparou:

-Pelo menos pague. – as duas se entreolharam e depois se viraram para Jack. Ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos e não encontrou uma moeda. Pensou um pouco e se saiu com essa:

-Como vou pagar por algo que não fiz? – perguntou ele com o ar mais inocente do mundo, saindo pelo corredor.

Mais que depressa as prostitutas saíram atrás dele gritando que ele tinha que pagar e Jack sem sequer olhar pra elas, falando calmamente que não havia a menor lógica em pagar por algo que não se fez. Nisso atravessaram o corredor cheio de bêbados e mulheres, até chegarem ao topo da escada que levava ao salão igualmente lotado de mulheres e bêbados, que se espalhavam pelas mesas ou se penduravam no balcão. Jack desceu as escadas sob os protestos das prostitutas que gritavam com ele lá de cima. A visão das mulheres semi nuas chamou a atenção de todos, que começaram a gritar e fazer gracinhas, até que uma voz se elevou no meio deles.

-Como não vai pagar? – de um canto indefinido do salão, surgiu um homem imenso tanto na vertical quanto na horizontal (!), capaz de fazer o chão ceder sob seus passos. Esfregava as mãos na barra do casaco como um açougueiro se limpando no avental e já se preparava para sacar sua peixeira, digo, espada, bufando como um touro enfurecido. Todos se calaram. Acho que não é necessário dizer quem era ele, sua ocupação...

Por azar, Jack estava bem na frente dele, com aquela sombra o encobrindo. Algo no seu íntimo dizia "Sai correndo!", mas naquele momento Jack não queria fugir, seus pés estavam fixos no chão como raízes e ele encarava diretamente o sujeito, esperando uma reação. Atrás dele, ouvia uma das mulheres explicando confusamente o que havia se passado, inclusive quando falou de Elizabeth, sem mencionar seu nome. Jack teve a impressão de ter ouvido os pulmões do homem se encher e se esvaziarem pesadamente, como um imenso fole de atiçar lareiras. O ambiente estava tenso e as pessoas da taverna tremiam se suavam frio imaginando o que ia acontecer se Jack não pagasse.

-Então se trata de um romântico! – o sujeito riu debochadamente, fazendo os outros rirem junto com ele, de medo. Continuou dessa vez raivoso, os olhos injetados e desembainhando uma espada. – Se tem sua própria vadia, não venha atrapalhar as dos outros!

Vadia. Essa palavra ecoou na cabeça de Jack fazendo as veias lhe saltarem nas têmporas e no pescoço. Uma vez se referira assim a Elizabeth, indiretamente, e por um segundo pensou se Will sentiu tanto ódio como ele estava sentindo agora. Não, nunca em toda sua vida Jack foi visto tão furioso, nem lutando contra Davy Jones. Tanto que com um só golpe conseguiu derrubar aquele gigante que levou duas mesas junto com ele.

Jack parou arfando, com um pé pisando o homem na altura do estômago e a espada pronta para abri-lhe a garganta sendo que a mesma já havia feito um enorme corte do lado direito, quase atingindo o fígado. Ele olhou para os rostos espantados a sua volta. Ao seu lado, dois homens jogavam uma partida de gamão sendo que um deles acabava de receber um saco cheio de moedas de ouro, resultado de uma vitória.

-Ei! Isso é... – protestou o homem, parando a frase no meio ao ver o olhar que Jack lançou sobre ele após ter pegado as moedas de cima da mesa.

-Acho que isso paga a minha conta, e ainda sobra para consertar essa coisinha que eu fiz. – disse ele apontando o ferimento do homem. Jack embainhou sua espada e seguiu na direção da saída. – Boa noite, senhores. – Já ia saindo quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Era uma das mulheres que esteve com ele. Jack se virou para ouvi-la.

-Espero que a encontre. – disse timidamente. Talvez fosse uma forma de dizer obrigado, pois aquele monstro caído no chão devia ser uma daqueles cafetões covardes e violentos, por isso insistiram tanto para que ele pagasse. Agora estavam livres.

Jack apenas sorriu, fez uma aceno de cabeça e saiu, sem que ninguém o seguisse.

Agora, no barco, Jack pensava se o sujeito estava morto ou não. Achava que não, o golpe não havia sido certeiro o suficiente para matá-lo, mas faltou pouco. E se estivesse morto, seria da maneira mais estúpida, pois para Jack bastava sair correndo e sumir na noite para se livrar de uma enrascada. Mas ele chamou Elizabeth de vadia e isso não tinha perdão. Estava no direito de matá-lo assim como Will também esteve naquela ocasião, só que não conseguira.

Jack divagava sobre todas essas coisas quando ouviu algo bater no casco de seu barco, uma, duas, três vezes. Levantou a cabeça para ver do que se tratava. Era uma garrafa.

-Aleluia! – disse animadamente enquanto recolhia o objeto sonhando com seu "doce" conteúdo. Mas só o que havia dentro da garrafa era um pedaço de papel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias antes...

-Por que faz isso?

Silêncio.

-Deve haver algum motivo em especial! Isso é cruel!

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, deixando um longo rastro azul por onde passava. Parecia se feita de ar e o seu vestido de uma nuvem de seda azul.

-E há. Há sim! – respondeu ele risonho.

Ela parou. Aproximou-se dele com os olhos bem abertos, as mãos agarrando a beirada da mesa. Estava angustiada. Fez-se um pesado silêncio, onde nem o canto das baleias era audível.

Este diálogo era travado no fundo do oceano. O sol não passava de uma luz disforme vinda da superfície. Vez ou outra as sombras de tubarões e baleias se projetavam sobre eles. O palácio de Poseidon era feito de vidro, não tinha paredes, apenas colunas. Mesmo que um humano conseguisse mergulhar tão fundo no mar, seria incapaz de vê-lo, pois se integrava completamente à paisagem das profundezas. A camuflagem perfeita.

Calypso esperava a resposta de Poseidon. Este não parecia dar muita atenção à sua interlocutora. Segurava uma pequena estatueta entre os dedos, que na sua mão tinha o tamanho de uma peça de xadrez. Muitas vezes já havia repetido o mesmo gesto. Parecia tentar captar cada forma da estatueta e remodelá-la a seu gosto. Ergueu os olhos para fitar Calypso. Há muito não via a deusa em sua forma original. A água movimentava as ondas negras de seus cabelos, que tal qual os da Medusa, pareciam ter vida própria. A pele cintilava aos reflexos do sol, ouro sobre ébano. A beleza divina que nenhum humano seria capaz de reproduzir. E estava furiosa.

-Parece tensa... – o deus dos mares e oceanos depositou a estatueta sobre a mesa, que na verdade era um imenso tabuleiro semelhante a um jogo. Calypso ainda esperava sua resposta.

-O que eu realmente não entendo... é por que se ocupa deles, digo, por que interfere? – Poseidon juntou as duas mãos, cruzando os dedos. Tinha os olhos tão azuis e tão claros que acreditava-se serem de puro gelo do Ártico. – Os humanos foram capazes de prendê-la durante anos naquela forma horrível, e mesmo assim continuou a servi-los! Quando a libertaram, pensei que se vingaria, como o faria qualquer um de nós. Provocou uma simples tempestade inútil. E agora vem interceder por esses dois? Acho que nunca vou compreendê-la...

Calypso refletiu acerca das palavras de Poseidon. Ele conhecia a natureza dos deuses, afinal, era um dos mais antigos. Não estava errado, qualquer um se vingaria, mas ela não.

-Mais uma vez está certo. – disse ela – Qualquer um de nós se vingaria. Sempre fui vaidosa e arrogante também, não é assim que somos? – olhou para Poseidon, que ameaçava se defender e riu. – Realmente, os piratas me prenderam durante muito tempo na forma de uma mortal, convivendo com eles. Vi como é frágil e fugaz a vida humana e como alguns a vivem tão intensamente. – com seus dedos de névoa, Calypso pegou outra estatueta sobre o tabuleiro, um pequeno barco. – Vi seus sofrimentos, angústias, alegrias, sonhos... Compreendi os humanos, e mesmo com os poucos poderes que me restaram naquela forma, passei a defendê-los. Por isso estou aqui.

Poseidon começou a rir, gargalhar, e o mar se agitava a sua volta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados e se levantou. Sua túnica era como água fervente, à medida que se aproximava dos pés ia ficando invisível, como os gênios nos contos das Mil e Uma Noites. Parou atrás de Calypso, pondo as mãos sobre seus ombros.

-Quem ouve sua história contada assim, tão ingenuamente... – o deus conteve nova crise de riso. – Você se envolveu demais com esses humanos. Tanto que se apaixonou por um! Pensei que a decepção que ele lhe causou havia ensinado alguma coisa. Ensinou, Calypso?

A deusa nada respondeu. As lágrimas falavam por ela naquele momento. Saíam abundantes de seus olhos e subiam no mar como bolhas. Poseidon pegou uma delas, aproximou aquele ponto de cristal do rosto de Calypso para que pudesse vê-la.

-Viu só? Não se machuque por causa deles. Acha que algum humano merece as lágrimas de uma deusa? É claro que não.

Poseidon voltou a ocupar seu lugar do lado oposto do tabuleiro, tomando novamente a estatueta nas mãos.

-Os humanos são insignificantes. São fracos de espírito. Quando estou entediado gosto de manipulá-los. – segurava a estatueta bem perto dos olhos. – Gosto de saber até onde são capazes de ir, até onde posso influenciá-los. Quer ver só?

-Não faça isso com ela! Eu o proíbo, Poseidon! – os olhos de Calypso brilhavam de ódio, como duas estrelas chamejantes.

-Nunca interferi nos seus "idílios" com os mortais, portanto não me interrompa. Ao invés disso, observe como posso influenciar até mesmo seus sentimentos! Veja como passa da alegria à angústia em poucos segundos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth encontrou um dos depósitos de bebidas que os comerciantes usavam para contrabandear. Estava feliz por ter terminado o barco e abriu uma garrafa de rum para comemorar. O primeiro gole desceu como uma bola de fogo na sua garganta, o primeiro gole era sempre assim. Após a primeira garrafa mal se lembrava do que era um barco e ao final do dia mal se lembrava de quem era. Onde caiu ficou, passando a noite ao relento, como tantas outras vezes.

No dia seguinte a cabeça doía tanto que chegava a ser difícil pensar. Decidiu não partir naquele dia, podia enjoar na viagem. À noite o tempo esfriou. Não resistiu e bebeu um pouco mais, daí não parou.

Esvaziou uma garrafa por dia. No início, ao beber, sentia uma espécie de alívio. Com o tempo o alívio deu lugar à depressão, à angústia. E mais uma vez tinha a sensação de que algo terrível estava prestes à acontecer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Viu como é fácil?

-Não acredito que fez isso...

-Pode parecer um pouco trabalhoso a princípio. A nossa influência não tem efeito imediato, já que o tempo dos mortais é diferente do nosso. O que são segundos para nós, são dias para os humanos.

Poseidon pôs a estatueta de Elizabeth sobre o tabuleiro, uma representação da Terra.

-Por que faz isso com eles, Poseidon? Deixe que eles vivam, não interfira! – Calypso pôs o barco sobre o tabuleiro na parte correspondente ao mar, onde estava antes, bem longe de Elizabeth. – Jack navega há meses e não chega a lugar nenhum, parece cada vez mais distante de seu dela, de seu destino! Tudo isso é influência sua?

O poderoso deus fez que sim com a cabeça, de uma forma que lembrava uma criança ao confessar uma travessura.

-Meu motivo é simples, querida Calypso: estou estabelecendo o equilíbrio. Imagine só se os humanos conseguissem tudo? Se não houvesse perdedores? Se todos os seus planos dessem certo, se todos os desejos se realizassem... se todo amor fosse correspondido, se não houvesse dúvida? – Poseidon esperava a reação da deusa, mas só teve como resposta a perplexidade da mesma. – Enfim, o mundo voltaria ao caos, e, o pior de tudo: os humanos poderiam querer se igualar a nós, os deuses, ou até mesmo nos superar, e talvez triunfassem!

-Mas...

-É aí que eu entro! Os seres humanos precisam de limites, de frustração. A frustração é importante, pois os coloca no devido lugar. E quando algo não dá certo eles tomam consciência de que existe algo superior a vontade deles: a nossa vontade. Além do que, como já disse antes, é divertido.

Calypso raciocinava friamente acerca das idéias de Poseidon. Ele era tão arrogante e despreocupado quanto os outros. A existência humana para ele não passava de um simples jogo para passar o tempo. Ela descobriu que o único jeito de salvar Jack e Elizabeth era entrar no jogo de Poseidon.

-É mesmo tão divertido quanto diz, Poseidon? Influenciar os humanos? – perguntou ela.

-Pode apostar que sim.

-Excelente! Sempre fomos bons amigos e me senti muito mal brigando com você. Primeira proposta: façamos as pazes, vamos esquecer este triste episódio.

-Já nem me lembro! Acabamos de nos encontrar e falávamos sobre as novidades.

-Segunda proposta: já que "estabelecer o equilíbrio" é algo tão divertido, por que não fazemos um jogo? Cada um de nós os influencia de alguma forma. O meu objetivo seria aproximá-los e o seu, mantê-los afastados, assim como estão.

-E qual será o prêmio do vencedor? – Poseidon se entusiasmou com a idéia.

-Simples: o vencedor tem razão, e o outro não poderá discordar dele, nunca mais, por toda a eternidade. Quer prêmio melhor que esse? Ter outro deus submisso às suas idéias?

-Parece justo, e muito tentador.

-Feito? – perguntou a deusa, certa do que estava fazendo.

-Feito. – respondeu Poseidon, pensando em como seria fácil vencê-la. Calypso tinha o coração mole e pensava sempre com ele. O jogo já estava ganho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem visse a cena iria pensar que os dois disputavam uma partida de xadrez, claro, com certas peculiaridades. A disputa ocorria no fundo do mar, no palácio de vidro do Deus dos Oceanos, Poseidon. Duas figuras humanas com proporções gigantescas e poderes impressionantes eram os jogadores. O tabuleiro era o mundo, Jack e Elizabeth, os peões.

-Cedo minha vez a você, Calypso. Já tenho grande vantagem, seria injusto se continuasse. – Poseidon estava tranqüilo e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro.

-Agradeço a gentileza, meu caro! – respondeu Calypso.

-Pois bem, escolha um deles e faça sua primeira jogada. Lembre-se: podemos usar qualquer um deles conforme nossa vontade, ou seja, posso usar o que você escolher na minha vez.

-Sei disso. – Calypso repetia a mesma expressão aborrecida estampada na face de seu adversário quando ela havia chegado.

Ambos fizeram silêncio por alguns minutos. Calypso olhava para o tabuleiro como a analisar a situação. Enquanto isso, os dias avançavam na Terra.

-E então? Fico impaciente. – Poseidon estalava os nós dos dedos com força.

-Não se preocupe. Já escolhi. – Calypso tomou a estatueta de Elizabeth. Percebeu uma leve alteração na calma divina de Poseidon.

-O que fará agora? – ele recuperara sua expressão indecifrável. Este era seu maior truque, nunca permitir que lhe adivinhassem os pensamentos.

-Elizabeth precisa tomar consciência do estado deplorável em que se encontra. O abalo moral que isso irá lhe causar vai por um fim à embriaguez.

-E... – suspirou o intrigado deus.

-Peço um momento de consciência para Elizabeth Swann.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth acordou com as ondas molhando seus pés. A maré subiu e alcançou o ponto da praia onde havia adormecido. Quando caiu em si a noite já abraçava tudo a sua volta. Pegou a garrafa vazia que estava perto dela e rumou para o depósito de bebidas. Foi tateando no escuro até encontrar a beirada do alçapão. Ao entrar, não ouviu o tilintar habitual das garrafas de rum.

Começou a procurar desesperadamente, no chão, nas paredes, em todo lugar. Nenhuma.

-Também, nessa escuridão não se acha nada!

Saiu do alçapão e não demorou a voltar com uma tocha improvisada, após tanto tempo sozinha no meio do nada e sem nenhuma facilidade, conseguia fazer uma fogueira em menos de cinco minutos. Desceu ao alçapão e ficou surpresa com o que viu.

Claro, o rum havia acabado, porém, a ausência das garrafas revelou algo que para nós teria um valor ínfimo, e para Elizabeth poderia ser um último pedido de socorro: papéis e carvão, para escrever.

Agora estava sentada na areia. Olhava o papel em branco no colo e girava o pedaço de carvão entre os dedos. "Idéia estúpida!" – pensou ela. Escrever pra quem? Talvez sua carta nunca fosse encontrada. Quem iria se preocupar com uma bêbada idiota largada no meio do nada? Tinha vergonha de si mesma por ter ido ao fundo do poço daquela forma. Isso a deixara estranhamente sóbria. Outra coisa: onde ela estava? Como explicar? "Uma ilha com uma praia extensa, cheia de pedras e coqueiros." Quantas idênticas não haveria no mundo inteiro?

Pegou um punhado de areia e apertou com força vendo os grãos escorrerem pelos dedos, até não sobrar nada.

"Estarei sempre aqui..." – prometeu Jack na noite da ilha.

-Então por que não está? – gritou Elizabeth, deitando na areia. – Posso até sofrer sozinha. – pegou o papel e o carvão. – Mas calada nunca mais!

Após algum tempo se levantou, pôs as páginas da carta bem enroladas dentro da última garrafa de rum, tapou com uma rolha e jogou no mar.

-Aqui vai a última! – gritou para o nada. Em seu coração, fazia uma prece. "Que chegue até suas mãos..."

Eis a carta de Elizabeth:

"Ao Capitão Jack Sparrow,

Aqui vai minha última garrafa. E com ela minha última esperança de ser salva do inferno em que me encontro. Will partiu por 10 anos, como nós sabemos, e abandonou-me em uma ilha no meio do nada. Só com meus pensamentos.

Jack, eu vi mais coisas nessa ilha do que você deve ter visto em toda sua vida, acredite. Há pouco tempo encontrei um depósito de rum, como naquela vez. Desde então eu bebo para não sentir mais dor, para não pensar e para não sofrer. Só que como eu disse, o rum acabou. Voltarei a ter dor, a pensar, a sofrer. Talvez quando estiver lendo esta carta eu já esteja morta. Até mesmo por minhas próprias mãos. Mas antes de partir, gostaria de lhe dizer algumas verdades.

Não nos suportamos, isso é um fato. E se ficamos mais de cinco minutos juntos, sempre discutimos. Claro, é muito chato se olhar no espelho. Detesto ter que admitir (mas agora nada mais importa) que você estava certo: somos iguais. É por reconhecer meus defeitos em você que o odeio.

Odeio quando contar vantagem, do que você tem e do que você não tem. Odeio quando acha que está sempre certo. Também quando põe a culpa das suas faltas nos outros. Sempre a vítima, não é mesmo?

Odeio quando me confunde, me engana e me leva onde quiser. Odeio cair nas suas armadilhas e a consciência de que me deixo cair nelas. Odeio quando fala muito baixo, e muito perto de mim. Isso me constrange e me faz pensar coisas estúpidas. Como sei que somos parecidos, vai adivinhar que coisas são essas.

Também odeio seus olhos e o mundo que vejo através deles. E odeio me ver neles. Quando fala demais e quando se cala. Odeio quando não cumpre suas promessas, e quando as cumpre. Não me chame mais de "amor". E nunca me chame de Elizabeth. Lizzie me incomoda, mas está em um meio termo.

Odeio quando me faz chorar. E principalmente quando me faz rir. Odeio as noites mal dormidas, o coração disparado e as mãos congelando. Quando vai embora e quando fica. Odeio vê-lo sorrir, porque seu sorriso tira meu chão. Se mente ou se é sincero. Odeio sentir sua falta e saber que isso pode ser um adeus. Me odeio por te amar, confessando isso tão tarde. 

E que, morta ou viva, querendo ou não, serei sempre sua,

Lizzie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chama isso de "momento de consciência"? – pela primeira vez Poseidon se mostrava nervoso. – Ela nunca diria isso a ele em sã consciência, de jeito nenhum!

-Aí é que está. – Calypso se divertia com a reação dele. – Poseidon, se os humanos agissem em sã consciência o tempo todo, nada iria acontecer.

-Não entendi.

-Veja só: se as pessoas sempre pensassem antes de fazer alguma coisa, a vida seria monótona. Ninguém se arriscaria a nada e o mundo seria um marasmo sem fim. Certamente, também, o amor não existiria. O amor traz, dor, angústia e sofrimento, o que seria evitado em nome da "sã consciência". Mas se desligar o cérebro por alguns minutos e deixar o coração comandar, irá encontrar felicidade, prazer, sonhos. E estes, meu caro, se sobrepõem a qualquer contratempo anterior.

Poseidon suspirou e se acomodou onde estava sentado. Procurava esconder sua contrariedade.

-Calypso e sua filosofia "romântico-humanista". Ainda escreverá um tratado sobre isso...

-Não se trata de filosofia, Poseidon. É a mais pura verdade. O gelo do qual é feito não te deixar enxergar ou sentir isso. Diga-me, guardarei segredo: acaso nunca amou? Algo ou alguém, humano ou divino?

-Saiba caríssima amiga, que não sou dado a essas coisas. Causam transtornos por demais. Veja o caso de Zeus. O tempo todo se envolvendo nessas paixões abrasadoras. Provoca a ira da deusa Hera e a ruína das humanas e das ninfas que se entregam a ele. Amor, Calypso? Nunca serei vítima dele. Mesmo porque, Eros não sabe nadar! – Poseidon deu sua risada espalhafatosa. Nunca havia mentido tantas vezes e em tão pouco tempo. Calypso não poderia suspeitar.

-Chega de rir. Esqueceu-se do jogo? Sua vez.

-Ah, sim! Então... Depois do tal momento de lucidez da Srta. Swann, fiquei pensando numa coisa...

-No quê?

-Jack Sparrow não merece toda essa devoção de maneira alguma. Tem uma índole mais que duvidosa e não se pode confiar nele. Nossa Elizabeth é tão frágil... Partir seu coração seria cruel. Ao menos eu poderia...

-Poderia?... – Calypso estava agoniada com as reticências do adversário.

-Testá-lo. É, testa-lo! Quero saber se ele resistiria a isso.

Poseidon deslizou a mão direita sobre o tabuleiro, desenhando uma ilha perfeita. Então pôs nela duas serpentes marinhas idênticas. Estas eram suas servas. Quando enviadas à Terra possuíam a capacidade de se transformar em qualquer coisa, conforme a vontade de seu amo e senhor. As servas do Deus do Mar se transformaram nas duas lindas mulheres que tentaram seduzir Jack, mas sem sucesso, para ódio de Poseidon e alegria de Calypso, que em nenhum momento havia interferido.

-Ainda assim ele não deixa de ser covarde! – das profundezas do oceano Poseidon tirou uma criatura horrível. Um monstro com chifres no lugar de olhos e uma imensa boca com várias fileiras e dentes pontiagudos e afiados. Calypso conteve um grito de pavor que pulsava em sua garganta enquanto observava o agora transtornado Poseidon atirar a fera sobre a ilha no tabuleiro.

Calypso, a Deusa-Ninfa, impediu que Jack fosse morto pela criatura, convertida na forma de um homem, fazendo com que o golpe da espada do pirata atingisse o leviatã em um ponto vital.

Jack estava longe demais para ter visto a fúria do deus Poseidon. Em seu palácio, pulverizou a ilha e seus estranhos habitantes com um só golpe do seu punho fechado. Na superfície, a faixa de terra foi tragada pelo mar, como se o finado Kraken a tivesse engolido. Para maior azar do deus, a onda provocada pelo afundamento da ilha fez a garrafa com a carta de Elizabeth chegar às mãos de Jack.

-Maldita! Você me enganou... – Poseidon cerrou os punhos e ia para cima de Calypso, transformando tudo a sua volta em gelo, inclusive um pobre tubarão-martelo que teve a má-sorte de passar por ali.

-Não ouse se aproximar, Poseidon. Quer começar uma guerra?! Destruiríamos os dois mundos! - Chamas azuis envolviam Calypso enquanto as pupilas de seus olhos desapareciam aos poucos, deixando-os vazios e brancos.

-Você não sabe! – ele olhava em todas as direções, arfando desesperado. – Não entende minhas razões!

-Que razões são essas? Do quê você está falando?! – perguntou Calypso.

Poseidon tinha nas mãos a estátua de Elizabeth. Olhou para a pequena figura e sorriu. Um sorriso macabro e perturbado.

-Prefiro vê-la...

-Não, Poseidon!

Ele lançou a estátua ao chão, porém, algo evitou que ela atingisse o solo e se partisse em mil pedaços, levando a vida da moça.

De repente, uma sombra crepuscular tomou conta de todo o lugar. O silêncio e a calmaria invadiram o oceano das profundezas abissais até a superfície. As vozes de duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, soaram em uníssono, saudando os deuses em combate.

-Salve, divinas Majestades!...

Era a Morte. Com a estátua de Elizabeth nos braços.

**_Continua..._**


	6. O encontro Parte II

**_Penúltima parte de "O encontro"_**

**_Poseidon, Calypso e a Morte. Divirtam-se!_**

Calypso e Poseidon não podiam crer em seus olhos. Claro que já haviam visto a Morte, sua figura. Mas a Infalível só se materializava em casos extremos. Na maior parte do tempo era apenas um fato, algo subjetivo. E agora estava ali diante dos Imortais. Realmente irônico.

-Vejo que cheguei a tempo de evitar um desastre. – com todo cuidado, o ser pôs no chão a estátua de Elizabeth, que era da sua altura. – Tal peça, ao que me parece, possui grande valor e raridade. A quem pertence, nobres deuses?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Ficaram a contemplar a estranha criatura que os fitava com calma e paciência, ao mesmo tempo com ares de servidão. A Morte era de fato peculiar. Possuía duas vozes, uma feminina e outra masculina, falando com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Reforçando a aparência andrógina, o corpo se assemelhava ao de um rapaz adolescente, coberto com uma fina armadura de ônix, a pedra negra. Quando retirou o capuz que encobria seu rosto revelou uma face feminina, com olhos completamente negros até as órbitas, cujo brilho se assemelhava a luz distante de um farol no meio da tempestade. Seu cabelo era curto e cacheado, tão negro quanto os olhos. Andava sobre a Terra desde a sua criação mas os anos pareciam não ter passado para ela. Sempre jovem, sempre ali.

-Perdão se cheguei em hora incômoda. – continuou – Eis que me aproximava e os vi com os ânimos exaltados. Espero não ser inconveniente para vós!

-Não... de maneira nenhuma... – Calypso falava com cuidado. Com certeza a Morte viera com outra intenção além de separar uma briga.

-Acalma-te, Deusa-Ninfa! Foi proibido a mim ceifar-lhe a vida, assim como a de todos os outros divinos. – a criatura era capaz de ler até a mente dos deuses.

-É de primorosa beleza. – ela tocava o rosto frio da estátua. – Não há vestígio de mão humana na concepção de tal obra. Entretanto... – olhou um pouco mais de perto – não me é estranha...

-Minha. – sussurrou Poseidon.

-Não entendi, oh, majestoso. O que disseste?

-Disse que é minha. – aumentou o tom de voz, tornando a falar baixo como se houvesse feito um grande esforço. – Ela é minha. – repetiu para si mesmo.

-Sua, grande Poseidon? – levou a pálida e ossuda mão à boca, surpresa. Ou surpreso, não se sabe. – Devo parabenizar Vossa Realeza pela posse de tão bela obra. Sem dúvida é esplendida. A riqueza de detalhes é tanta... céus! Falta-lhe falar! Notaste as emoções que denota seu rosto? – a Morte andava em torno da estátua, analisando a face de pedra por vários ângulos. – Deste lado parece entediada. Deste, espera algo ou alguém. Vendo por aqui, parece alegre, uma alegria saudosa. E daqui, bem de frente para a belíssima, vejo, Majestades, a verdadeira angústia. Pulsante nestes grandes olhos de mármore.

Calypso não piscava, captando cada gesto da Morte. Poseidon parecia em choque, com o lábio inferior tremendo.

-Ah, se eu a tivesse... Se esta obra fosse minha! Admirá-la-ia todos os dias, sem cessar. E guardá-la-ia em um recanto somente para os meus olhos, longe de outros que pudessem cobiçá-la. Falaria com ela, oh, sim! Falaria, embora fosse surda e não pudesse responder-me. E num momento de extrema loucura eu poderia beijá-la, nesses lábios perfeitos e bem esculpidos de estátua. Mesmo recebendo de volta o toque duro e frio da pedra, mas o que importa? Seria minha e de ninguém mais! – a Morte sorria com um olhar vidrado.

Calypso voltou-se para Poseidon, buscando alguma reação do amigo, mas este apenas fitava o nada com olhar distante. De alguma maneira as palavras da Atroz afetavam o deus.

A Morte caminhou na direção dos deuses. Ela não tinha sombra e a areia não cedia debaixo dos seus pés. Então parou mais próxima deles, parecia um pequeno boneco vivo. Olhou para cima, a fim de encontrar os olhos de Poseidon. A face dela se iluminou, provavelmente graças aos finos raios de sol atingindo sua palidez cadavérica.

-Eu poderia amá-la, Soberano dos Mares. Porém não me amaria de volta. Não tem coração, é puro mármore. A falta de reciprocidade nunca me afetaria. Amaria pelos dois! Contanto que ela não amasse a ninguém mais, pois não pode! E ninguém a amaria pois estaria longe dos olhos desejosos de qualquer outro.

Continuou.

-Sabe, Grandioso Poseidon. Se a simples representação causa-nos tais emoções apaixonadas, imagine a musa, de carne e osso ou éter, que serviu de modelo!

-Já chega! – o grito de Poseidon reverberou por todos os mares e oceanos. Pela sua potência, até hoje deve estar ecoando na imensidão azul. – Diga a quê veio!

A Morte curvou-se perante ele, humildemente.

-Perdoa-me, poderoso deus! Não era a minha intenção enervar-te. Gloriosa Calypso, perdoa este pobre flagelo diante de vossa magnificência!

-Levante-se, criatura. Se sua presença incomoda tanto a Poseidon, também quero saber o motivo de sua visita. – Calypso estava sedenta pela verdade.

Vendo que o referido deus não tinha reação, Calypso pediu que a Morte prosseguisse.

-Venho pedir-te, soberano, que entenda de primeiro a minha parte, sumariamente prejudicada neste caso. E que, do alto de teu poder e sabedoria, não torne-se meu desafeto após o que narrar-lhe-ei.

Tomou um ar solene e começou.

-Sabem todos que sou pontual nos meus deveres e obrigações, pois foi reservado a mim um dos encargos mais importantes do ciclo da vida: o fim. A última parte do processo. Orgulho-me disso, como orgulhar-me-ia de qualquer outro trabalho ao qual fosse designada. Temida, respeitada, indesejada, caminho assim entre os homens e entre todos os seres vivos da Terra, desde as profundezas do mar até o limite do céu. E orgulho-me ainda mais por saber que meu nome tornou-se sinônimo de fim.

-Mas... – Calypso não tinha paciência para os floreios dela.

-Perdoa-me pela franqueza, Poseidon, e até por certo constrangimento. Soube um dia que tomaste minha forma para ir à Terra torturar uma mortal.

-O quê? – Calypso gritou e pôs-se de pé. Poseidon segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, com desolação e vergonha.

-Não é necessário que confirmes ou negues este lamentável acontecimento, Majestade eu somen...

-Poseidon, você não... – Calypso o pegou pelos ombros. – Olhe para mim! Responda! Não é possível que você...

-Se desejavas a mortal – continuou a Morte – este sem dúvida não era o melhor jeito de trazê-la para seu convívio. E mais: sabes de uma força maior que age sobre nós, inclusive os deuses.

-O destino, Ceifador? – Poseidon resolvera se manifestar. Sua voz estava calma de novo. Mas suas palavras eram pura angústia e desespero.

-Pois se na foi ele o causador de tudo isso? Se não foi ele que nos trouxe a todos a este momento? Ora, Ceifador, não me venha afrontar falando de tal coisa.

Calypso estava a um canto, encostada em uma das pilastras de vidro, com os braços cruzados. Seus cabelos de névoa cobriam o rosto. Sem se voltar para fita-los, se dirigiu a Poseidon:

-Conte-nos de que forma ele agiu sobre você, causando essa tragédia. – disse Calypso com sua voz trêmula.

-Maldito seja o dia em que li a Tapeçaria das Parcas. Maldito seja entre todos os outros!

--

-Encontrei-me na caverna das três bruxas, a observar seu cuidadoso trabalho. O modo como teciam séculos e séculos com seus magros e repugnantes dedos. Elas não perceberam minha presença. Cheguei exatamente no momento em que iniciavam algo semelhante a uma profecia. Estavam sob uma espécie de transe. Só os dedos se moviam, puxando agulhas e linhas. Rapidamente as palavras foram surgindo diante de meus olhos.

_"O avançar dos séculos promete uma história extraordinária._

_Tendo o mar e a magia como testemunhas._

_Que os arautos proclamem por todo o mundo._

_E que a narrativa não se perca até o fim dos dias._

_A bela nascerá sob uma noite de lua azul e mar vermelho._

_Uma alma irá para que ela fique._

_O oceano a chamará com todas as suas forças._

_Porque ela pertence a ele e seu destino é ser sua Rainha e companheira."_

-Neste ponto fui interrompido por uma das Parcas que se atreveu a gritar comigo e esteve a ponto de amaldiçoar-me! Acontece que eu estava agitado demais para dar ouvidos a qualquer uma delas.

Afinal, estava bem claro! Eu teria uma Rainha! Minha Rainha! – os olhos gelados de Poseidon pareciam se derreter aos poucos, vertendo gotas que se congelavam pouco antes de chegarem às faces. – "Ela pertence a ele..." Isso ecoou pela minha cabeça durante os séculos em que esperei pelo seu nascimento. "Eu sou o Oceano. Você será minha!" A idéia me alucinava.

Com meus poderes descobri onde ela nasceria. Estava tão excitado com a descoberta que cometi minha primeira ousadia: numa manhã, a mortal que geraria minha amada chegou à beira de um penhasco próximo ao mar. Então eu quis arrebatá-la com minhas ondas para que a Rainha fosse concebida junto a mim, no meu palácio. – ele riu – Provoquei uma onda tão alta quanto o penhasco e por pouco não a levei. Seu marido a pegou pela mão antes que fosse atingida. Foi quando eles se mudaram para longe do mar, o lugar que chamam Londres.

Até que o dia chegou. Não pude me conter e subi o rio até alcançar a cidade, na forma de um tubarão. Tudo se cumpriu. Os mortais saíram às ruas para contemplar a lua-cheia azul. Pintores surgiram nas varandas com seus cavaletes, para imortalizar aquela noite. Casais corriam de mãos dadas pelas ruas estreitas. Alguns fanáticos gritavam que era o fim do mundo. Gritos ensurdecedores vinham do manicômio.

Pouco depois chegaram notícias do litoral. Os pescadores arrancavam apressadamente suas redes do mar, cobertas de pequenas algas vermelhas. O mar parecia tinto de sangue.

Mesmo em meio a toda aquela agitação consegui distinguir o choro de minha amada que acabava de nascer. A alma que partiu para que ela ficasse foi a de sua mãe. O instinto do animal no qual havia me transformado dominou-me por alguns instantes. Mas foi o suficiente para que, tomado pela felicidade, saltasse para fora do rio, diante dos olhos de toda Londres.

Obviamente, fui descoberto pelos mortais, que corriam de um lado para o outro, se perguntando o que um tubarão branco fazia na água doce. Mas todos só queriam uma coisa: matar. O medo do desconhecido e do incompreensível provoca tal instinto.

A última palavra da mãe de minha Rainha foi um nome: Elizabeth. Quer dizer "Deus de abundância." Assim seja, disse eu, que agora tinha um nome para amar. Vi os humanos chegando com arpões, lanças, redes, e até espadas para capturar-me. Precisava agir rápido. Bastava fugir, mas quis deixar aquela noite mais inesquecível ainda. Foi muito simples para mim dominar a mente de um animal próximo e fazer com que ficasse fora de controle. Assim, um enorme elefante fugiu do circo e saiu em disparada pelas ruas da cidade, chegando ao porto. Vi o furioso baquiderme descer a rua em desabalada corrida. Na confusão, um barril de querosene caiu no rio. Vendo isso, um mortal que ainda se lembrava de minha presença, atirou na água sua tocha acesa, e eu parti para o mar, em triunfo, seguido por uma correnteza de fogo.

-Os anos se passaram e minha Elizabeth crescia em beleza e em inteligência. Não imaginam a minha felicidade quando ela se mudou novamente para o litoral, no Atlântico. Seria mais fácil, e mais prazeroso também, admira-la sob a luz dos Trópicos. Elizabeth amava o mar e as coisas dele. E era sedenta de aventuras, ávida por histórias de piratas. Piratas... – Poseidon repetiu com amargura.

-Como era de se esperar, Elizabeth se tornou uma bela jovem, e começou a despertar a paixão dos homens. Decidi que já era hora de trazê-la para mim. Não foi necessário esperar muito. Ela devia vir para o mar, porém, inconsciente. Dessa forma não lutaria para voltar, não resistiria a mim. Pois sua recusa poria tudo a perder. Curiosamente, a oportunidade veio no dia em que seria pedida em casamento. O espartilho apertado provocou seu desmaio e ela caiu no mar. Entretanto, espantosamente, não pude impedir que ela fosse "salva". Foi quando seu bravo pirata Jack Sparrow a tirou da água. – Poseidon falava para Calypso.

-Ele... Jack fez isso? – Calypso sorriu incrédula.

-Fez. – disse a Morte com suas duas vozes, igualmente sérias e compenetradas.

Poseidon continuou sua narrativa:

-Agora muitas coisas deixavam minha Rainha cada vez mais distante de mim. Isso provocou minha ira. Elizabeth teria que vir até seu destino de qualquer maneira. Pensei que se eu a afastasse de todos aqueles que diziam amá-la, ela desistiria de sua vida mortal. Eu a tomaria nos braços e faria dela uma deusa.

Tânatos foi cumprindo seu papel – disse se referindo à Morte. – O Governador, James Norrington, estes já estavam fora de combate. Sobraram Will Turner e Jack Sparrow. O primeiro, covarde e traidor, teve destino pior e mais eficiente que a morte. Vagar como um semi-morto, somente vendo Elizabeth de dez em dez anos. Mas o simples ato de abandoná-la naquela ilha à própria sorte já despertou o ódio de Elizabeth por ele. Menos um.

Jack Sparrow, o desonesto mentiroso, ira cuidar da própria vida. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei. Ele começou a buscá-la e teria a encontrado se não fosse por mim.

-É verdade, Tânatos. Tomei sua forma para ir à Terra torturar Elizabeth. Torturar o amor da minha existência. Minha Rainha! E isso doeu mais em mim do que nela. Aproveitei-me dos seus delírios para que fosse mais fácil acreditar que era a Morte que a chamava. Uma noite ela estava sonâmbula e quase veio para mim, quando caísse na cachoeira.

Quando ela não pode mais resistir, entrou no lago, quase morta, acreditando que era chegada a hora. Eu estava pronto para recebê-la em meus braços, mas não sei como... ela acabou morrendo. Morrendo mesmo!

-Daqui à diante, assumo a palavra, Grandioso Poseidon. – Tânatos se ergueu de onde estava e começou a falar.

-Vendo tal situação, fui obrigado a ceifar a vida da Rainha, evitando que vós a trouxésseis aqui. Sabia que quando chegasse ao Paraíso não seria permitido que ficasse, pois não era sua hora. Foi lhe dada uma nova vida, e ela desistiu de seus planos de abandonar a existência. Poderia agora encontrar-se com seu verdadeiro destino, escrito pelas Parcas muitos séculos antes de nascer: Capitão Jack Sparrow.

-Não! – Poseidon se enfureceu – Como pode ser tão mentiroso?! Eu vi a Tapeçaria com meus próprios olhos!

-Viu, viu sim! Algum de nós disse que não? – a Morte não parecia temer o deus, cinco vezes mais alto que ela. E infinitas vezes mais poderoso. Porém, seu poder se limitava onde o dela começava. – Entretanto, como vós mesmo disseste, estavas agitado demais para dar ouvidos às Parcas, ou até mesmo para esperar que terminassem de tecer.

-Como?! – perguntou Poseidon assustado.

-Calypso, Deusa-Ninfa, pode levar-nos, os três, à caverna das Parcas? – disse a Morte.

-Sim, imediatamente. – Calypso se desfez em pura névoa, envolvendo Tânatos e Poseidon. Agora estavam na caverna das Parcas, completamente invisíveis, de modo que sequer viam um ao outro, embora pudessem ouvir suas vozes.

A tapeçaria parecia não ter fim. Estava pendurada no teto e entrava pelas galerias, unida às paredes. As Parcas estavam tecendo o final dela, bem longe dali.

-Veja, Poseidon. Lá está o trecho da Tapeçaria do Destino que o enganou durante séculos! – disse a morte.

Poseidon não via os próprios pés mas sentiu se aproximando do trecho familiar da tapeçaria.

"... é ser sua Rainha e companheira." Durante milhares de anos Poseidon acreditou que aquele era o final da profecia. Mas logo abaixo, os versos continuavam:

_"O bravo virá do mar, mais bravo que o próprio, astuto como a raposa._

_Desafiando os deuses e a morte._

_Se ela é coragem e força, ele é audácia e esperteza._

_Destinados a se completarem, tornando-se um elo perfeito e inquebrável._

_Ele é o mar que ela busca. Ela é a paz que ele encontra._

_Muitos tentarão evitar, mas todos cairão por terra._

_E eles juntos reinarão sobre os mares."_

Poseidon leu e releu o trecho desconhecido da Tapeçaria. Depois leu juntos o primeiro e o último mais vezes ainda. O Ceifador pediu que Calypso os fizesse voltar ao Palácio.

Calypso sentou-se a um canto, tentando conter suas lágrimas, agora de felicidade.

Poseidon sentou-se a sua mesa, novamente cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. A Morte se aproximou.

-Vê, Divina Majestade, foi tudo um engano. Infelizmente, causado por vossa curiosidade e arrogância. Ainda bem que houve tempo para evitar um desastre. Arrepende-se?

-A vergonha me cobre! – respondeu o deus, ainda ocultando o rosto. – Como pode ser possível?! Não mereço a divindade! – Poseidon estava sendo sincero, mas era muito dramático.

-Oh, não diga tal coisa! – acudiu a Morte – Até os deuses cometem enganos... – Tânatos se afastou, vestindo seu capuz. – Certo é somente o Destino. – ergueu o magro indicador para o céu.

Vendo que ela e Calypso se preparavam para partir, ergueu o rosto e disse:

-Cuidem para que eu nunca mais ouça falar de Jack Sparrow e Elizabeth Swann.

A Morte riu.

-Pode deixar. Tratarei de manter Will Turner ocupado. Mal terá tempo para saber dos dois.

-Ainda assim tenho pena dele. – disse Calypso. – Cuidarei dele. E abrandarei seu coração, caso descubra.

-Caso ele tivesse um coração. – novamente Poseidon parecia entediado novamente. – Muito cuidado, minha cara, os capitães do Holandês Voador são muito inconstantes...

-Adeus, Poseidon. – Calypso se pôs ao lado da Morte. "Will não é Davy Jones." – pensou.

-Adeus, aos dois! – Poseidon acenou de mal-humor.

A Morte fez uma reverência em silêncio e caminhou ao lado de Calypso até sumirem no horizonte. A claridade e a vida voltaram àquela parte do oceano.

--

Tânatos e Calypso estavam na superfície, sobre uma calota polar. A aurora boreal tomava conta do céu. Calypso agora tinha a mesma altura de quando era humana. O Ceifador estava sentado em cima de um bloco de gelo. Havia tirado o capuz, mas o vento gelado do Ártico não agitava seus cachos negros. Calypso estava de braços cruzados e os dois olhavam a linha do horizonte. Não era possível precisar se o sol estava nascendo ou se pondo.

-Serei sempre grata a você, Tânatos, por descobrir a verdade a tempo. Evitou uma guerra. – falou Calypso.

-Sei disso, Divina Calypso. – a voz masculina se sobrepunha à feminina. – Não mereço vossa gratidão, apenas fiz o que era certo. – um brilho faiscava em seus olhos negros. – Prefiro continuar como um bem-feitor anônimo, é o melhor para a minha imagem. – riu.

-Entendo...

-Sabe o que deves fazer. – ele se voltou para a deusa.

Ela caminhou lentamente sobre a neve. Seus pés foram sumindo, depois as pernas, até restar somente uma mão sobre o ombro do Ceifador. Um suave véu azul foi levado ao céu pelo vento, até sumir na aurora boreal.

Tânatos sorriu. Olhou uma vez mais para o horizonte. "Está nascendo" – disse. Cobriu-se com sua capa, que caiu sobre o bloco de gelo, completamente vazia. O vento soprou, transformando a capa em pequenos grãos negros correndo pela neve.

--

Calypso encontrou Jack em seu barco à deriva. Olhou para ele e sorriu. Em seu sono parecia preocupado. Na mão esquerda segurava uma garrafa vazia. Na direita, um papel amarelado e todo escrito. "Ele encontrou." – pensou Calypso, comovida. "Será que ele dormiu ou desmaiou?"

Jack acordou sobressaltado. Sempre acordava sobressaltado. Ainda mais agora, sabendo que Elizabeth estava abandonada em uma ilha deserta. O restante da carta ele não havia assimilado muito bem. Estava entendendo tudo, até chegar ao último parágrafo. "Me odeio por te amar."Jack não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida. O jeito então era trabalhar por prioridades. Encontrar Elizabeth. Depois veria o resto.

Precisava saber para que lado o vento soprava. Foi aí que percebeu que não havia vento algum. O barco estava parado, nem balançava. Uma calmaria! Era só que faltava. Além disso, a neblina espessa tirava todo o ângulo de visão. Nem o sol era visível. Parecia que estava dentro de uma nuvem.

Jack já ia começar a apelar para todos os santos, quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar-lhe pelo nome.

-Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Ele olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

-O próprio. Quem está aí? – perguntou enquanto sacava a arma.

De repente a névoa a sua frente começou a se mover, como se fosse impulsionada pelo ar. O rosto de Calypso tomou forma diante dele.

-Tia Dalma?! – Jack pulou para trás.

-Não mais, meu caro. Voltei a ser Calypso, a Deusa-Ninfa. – disse bem-humorada.

-Ah, é mesmo. Já não me lembrava. Da última vez que a vi tinha se transformado em um monte de siris... – Jack gesticulava, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

-Posso me transformar em qualquer coisa. Não vê?

Jack se deitou no fundo do barco, dobrando uma perna e descansando a outra sobre ela.

-Então, a que devo a honra de vossa aparição? – perguntou.

-Vim resolver seus problemas. – respondeu ela.

-É mesmo? Trouxe o rum?!

Calypso revirou os olhos. Um pequeno canudo de fumaça se formou no chão do barco, materializando uma garrafa cheia do melhor rum do Caribe. Jack arregalou os olhos e quase abraçou a garrafa. Puxou a rolha de cortiça e bebeu um enorme gole.

-Será que é preciso botar rum nas sua frente toda vez que se quer convence-lo de alguma coisa, Jack?

-De vez em quando, sim. – ele disse com naturalidade.

-Agora, diga-me. – Calypso envolvia Jack com sua névoa, quase o erguendo no ar. – Qual a outra coisa que você mais quer?

-Quero meu navio de volta, claro. E alguns tesouros, se não for pedir muito, e depois... – Jack parou. Sentiu que alguma coisa saía de seu bolso.

Uma mão de névoa segurava sua bússola aberta.

-E depois quer chegar ao seu destino... – completou Calypso.

-O que sabe sobre ela, digo ele? Sobre o meu destino? – inquiriu ele.

-Ora, Jack, muito mais do que você! Tanto que nem com essa bússola apontando em uma única direção há meses você conseguiu chegar!- Calypso queria provocá-lo. Sabia que com a influência de Poseidon, nem com mil bússolas iguais àquela Jack chegaria à ilha. Jogou a bússola de volta para ele, que a pegou no ar.

-Essa porcaria está com defeito. E a culpa é sua!

-Jack Sparrow! Não tente me ludibriar! Quer que eu o leve ao seu destino ou não?!

-É tudo que eu mais quero. – resmungou ele enquanto guardava o objeto no bolso.

-Assim será.

De repente um forte vento inflou as velas da pequena embarcação, que se movia rapidamente sobre as ondas, ainda cercada de névoa. Jack não pode conter um grito de alegria. Finalmente.

**_Continua_**


	7. O encontro Parte III

_Olá!_

_Não resisti e fiz uma parte III para "O encontro". Demorei pra postar, perdoem a minha distração. Acontece que estou com um projeto paralelo. Espero que goste. Breve o último (e definitivo) capítulo._

Não é possível afirmar exatamente quanto tempo se passou entre o fim dos jogos de Poseidon e a noite em que ocorreram os fatos que irei narrar à partir desse momento. O tempo dos verdadeiramente apaixonados, dos reais amantes, é diferente do nosso, meros mortais incrédulos e entediados. Para eles, dias podem parecer horas, e o sol nasce e se põe, dando lugar à doce lua no espaço de um único e sôfrego beijo.

Elizabeth continuava bêbada. Tão bêbada a ponto de parecer que os trejeitos e o andar estranho fizessem parte de sua personalidade. Mas, mesmo naquele estado percebeu que aquela não era uma manhã comum.

O barco, como já era de se esperar, ficou abandonado a um canto da ilha, à mercê da maré alta que o inundava à noite, deixando-o cheio de mariscos e algas no dia seguinte. Sua dona nem ao menos voltava os olhos para ele. Andava na beira do mar, como sempre fazia, cantando e dançando canções de piratas. Estendia os braços, jogando a cabeça para trás, girando e girando, ficava na ponta dos pés e caía. Levantava sacudindo os cabelos cheios de areia e continuava. Aquela manhã estava muito estranha...

-Sinto-me... Esquisita... – disse ela, com o mundo rodando à sua volta. Isso quando não via o dobro de tudo.

Parecia angústia, mas não era. Sabia que não. Algo estava para acontecer. Uma sensação preenchia todos os espaços. Vinha de dentro dela, uma estranha energia, um calor que vinha do seu coração e avançava até o pescoço. A moça suspirou.

-O que é isso? – levou a mão ao pescoço e sorriu fechando os olhos.

Um vento veio do mar e quase a tirou do chão, tão magra estava. Ainda de olhos fechados deixou que o vento a tocasse, levantando os cabelos muito claros pelo sol. Virou-se na direção do mar, abrindo os braços como se fosse saltar de um penhasco.

-Livre... – sussurrou.

A corrente de ar diminuiu até se transformar na típica brisa litorânea.

-Estranho... – disse ainda num sussurro. – Tem alguém aqui.

Após tanto tempo sozinha era fácil perceber a menor presença num raio de quilômetros, caso houvesse alguma, o que não havia acontecido desde sua chegada àquele lugar. Ou era apenas sua aguçada sensibilidade que estava lhe avisando que algo iria acontecer?

"Eu sei." – pensou – "Posso sentir."

--

A sensação estranha acompanhou Elizabeth durante todo o dia. A noite já ia bem avançada quando resolveu dormir. Saiu com passos indecisos na direção oposta ao mar e se deitou sob uma árvore. Caiu de braços abertos, olhando para cima. Esperava que as coisas parassem de girar e tomassem suas posições normais.

Suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas. Os sons da ilha já começavam a desaparecer, quando ouviu uma voz vinda de cima dela.

-Ah, não! Você já vai dormir? – o tom era levemente aborrecido. Elizabeth pestanejou.

-Vou. Estou cansada, andei ocupada o dia todo...

-Ocupada? Com o quê?! – perguntou a voz masculina, suave e profunda, mas ao mesmo tempo atrevida.

-Ora! Isso não é problema seu! À propósito... – ela tentava ver no escuro algo que estava sobre a árvore – Quem é você?

-Bem, eu... – hesitou um pouco, para depois disparar: - Pertenço aos seus sonhos!

-Ah, bom... – Elizabeth entediou-se, fechando de novo os olhos. – Não será o primeiro... –bocejou – Nem... nem o último...

-Tem sonhado muito, majestade? – seja lá o que fosse, parecia sorrir.

-Um pouco talvez... Entretanto... Ei! Diga logo o quê você quer... ou deixe-me dormir em paz! – Elizabeth dobrou um dos braços e deitou a cabeça sobre ele, virando-se de lado, irritada.

-Desculpe! Quero apenas conversar. Saber as novas de meu Rei, prestar uma homenagem. Beijar-lhe a mão talvez...

Como nenhum sonho é coerente, Elizabeth concordou com ele.

-Está bem, fiel súdito. – deu uma risada seca – O quê quer saber?

-Fale-me de seus sonhos, majestade. – a visão turva e confusa de Elizabeth distinguiu o que parecia ser uma mão cheia de anéis balançando no ar, mas não viu o braço ou o resto do corpo. Coisas de sonho... – Sobre o que são? – perguntou ele.

-Coisas antigas... Lembro-me de coisas que aconteceram há muito tempo. Pessoas que já se foram... Talvez seja porque vivo sozinha aqui.

-Sozinha? – a voz ficou surpresa – Desde quando?

-Desde que... desde que me casei. – Elizabeth franziu as sobrancelhas, virou-se para cima, a fim de ver com quem falava. Apenas encontrou um esboço de botas que pareciam ser o fim de duas pernas cruzadas ao longo do galho retorcido da árvore. – Sabe? Eu me casei, com o tolo do Will. – deu uma risada – Estou sendo injusta. Quem foi mais tolo: ele, por me pedir a mão, ou eu por ter aceitado? Diga, "meu sonho"!

-Acho que todos são tolos, inclusive eu, talvez mais que todos... – cortou a frase pela metade, notando a expressão de Elizabeth. – Mas, se está sozinha, porque o tolo, digo, Will, não está aqui... Onde ele está?

-Foi embora. – respondeu ela esticando um braço e fazendo um gesto expansivo para o mar. – Teve sua lua-de-mel e saiu pelo mar... Com muita sorte voltará daqui a 10 anos, só que eu não estarei aqui... –balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não senhor!

A voz demorou a responder. Estava pensando sobre o que ela disse. "Teve sua lua-de-mel..." Sentiu uma pontada de amargura. Continuou.

-Então irá deixar a ilha. Mas, como?

-No meu barco, é claro! Está ancorado ali, vê? – apontou o dedo para o pobre barquinho inundado. Eu mesma fiz.

-Impressionante! Parece bastante... sólido! – conteve uma risada.

-E é! – respondeu – Dentro em breve estarei bem longe daqui...

-Pra onde vai?

-Encontrar uma pessoa... Preciso dizer umas coisas... – sentiu a garganta apertada.

-Bom, espero que encontre essa pessoa. Deve ser alguém muito importante.

-Muito importante... – suspirou ela – É sim, muito importante. Mas não tenho tanta certeza... quanto a ele querer falar comigo, ou até mesmo me ver.

-E porque acha isso? – a voz soou baixa e triste.

-Fiz muitas coisas erradas... escolhas erradas. – semiserrou as pálpebras, os cílios longos como asas de borboleta. – Meu sonho... Posso chama-lo de sonho?

-Me chame do que quiser...

Houve um breve silêncio em que Elizabeth quase teve sono. Parecia estar adormecida quando disse:

-Talvez até mesmo me odeie!

-Como pode achar isso! – ele foi incisivo.

-Ele está no livre direito de me odiar, seria perfeitamente compreensível... Mereço esse castigo... Nesse caso, somente ver seu rosto bastaria... Saber que está vivo e bem... Assim eu teria paz.

-Terá. Não vai demorar muito.

-Você diz umas coisas... – ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça – que eu simplesmente não entendo.

-Desculpe se às vezes a confundo, é da minha natureza agir assim... Não vou mais interrompe-la. Como disse, teve um dia cheio e deve descansar.

Ela se ergueu com dificuldade, espanando a areia do corpo como pôde. Tentava se equilibrar, pois sempre que se levantava muito depressa tudo começava a girar à sua volta.

-Foi bom conversar com você, sonho. Tive uma sensação tão familiar...

-Da minha parte foi uma honra, majestade! – respondeu, solene – Permita-me agora sauda-la como eu gostaria...

-Oh, sim! É verdade! – Elizabeth, que até então fitava o mar, virou-se na direção da voz e estendeu a mão para que "seu sonho" a beijasse. – Já ia me esquecendo.

Elizabeth viu a mão cheia de anéis que a intrigara minutos antes, tomar a sua. Sentiu todo o seu corpo vibrar com o contato, e o calor que invadiu-lhe o coração chegava a doer a ponto de lágrimas ameaçarem brotar de seus olhos. Cerrou as pálpebras para conte-las, enquanto sentia o beijo cálido e suave ser depositado nas costas da mão.

Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou dois orbes escuros e brilhantes, iluminados pela lua cheia que quase alcançava o meio do céu. Viu-se, como tantas outras vezes, refletida naqueles olhos. Os lindos olhos escuros de Jack.

--

Elizabeth deu um salto para trás, puxando a faca que carregava presa à cintura.

-Nem pense em se aproximar! – disse entre dentes, os olhos faiscavam.

Jack desceu da árvore sem entender o que se passava com ela.

-Lizzie, sou eu! – ele se aproximou dela com cuidado, a ponta da faca de Elizabeth brilhava no escuro.

-Eu sei que é. – andavam em círculos. Parecia que Elizabeth saltaria sobre ele a qualquer momento para cortar-lhe a garganta. – Como nas outras vezes, Jack. Você vem e vai embora. Isso é alguma piada? Pensa que sou uma idiota?

-Como? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

-Só que hoje você não me escapa. Te faço um corte do umbigo ao nariz! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

"Completamente louca", pensou ele, atento aos movimentos dela. Já tinha visto muitos bêbados delirantes, inclusive ele próprio, mas aquilo não se comparava. Precisava contê-la.

-Olha só pra você. – Jack provocou, com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Não seria capaz...

-Ah, não? – como ele imaginou, a garota avançou para ele. Mesmo tendo calculado a reação dela, Jack ficou impressionado. Estavam a uma boa distância um do outro. Elizabeth veio correndo como um guepardo deu um salto e já ia cair sobre ele, segurando a faca com as duas mãos.

Jack conseguiu se desviar do golpe fatal a tempo. Segurou o braço de Elizabeth, cruzando-o nas costas da moça, que gritou de dor. Jack pegou a faca e a jogou bem longe, que caiu com um barulho seco na areia. Estavam na mesma posição do momento em que Jack a fizera refém em Port Royal, fugindo da Marinha Mercante. Dessa vez não havia algemas, nem público. Apenas os dois.

Elizabeth ofegava como um animal feroz. Jack a segurava com toda força, pensando se ela havia se machucado quando ele puxou seu braço.

-Bem melhor agora, não? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Elizabeth sentiu o hálito quente em sua nuca.

-Me solte, me solte agora!

-De jeito nenhum! Para me atacar de novo?

-E dessa vez eu te mato, pirata maldito!

-Maldito, eu? – Jack se espantou. – O que sobra então para o seu marido?

-Esqueça Will... – respondeu ela, aborrecida.

-Acho que assim podemos conversar, então.

-Largue-me! – Elizabeth voltou a se debater.

-Amor, assim não me deixa alternativa. – dito isso Jack mudou de posição, segurou Elizabeth pelos joelhos e a jogou no ombro, como se fosse um remo. Elizabeth esmurrava as costas dele.

-Jack, ponha-me no chão imediatamente! Para onde está me levando?

-Ora, como se cura a bebedeira? Com um banho de água fria. Suponho que o mar esteja com uma temperatura ótima. Já mergulhou à noite? E nem pense em desembainhar essa espada. – ela havia tentado pegar a espada de Jack, presa à sua cintura.

Jack entrou no mar, carregando Elizabeth nas costas. Quando estava com água até quase a cintura, segurou Elizabeth nos braços. Parecia assustada. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um coque que deixava algumas mechas soltas. Quando se desfez, uma cascata de cabelos muito louros tocou a superfície do mar, contrastando com sua escuridão noturna. Os lábios dela se contraíram em uma linha fina, para depois se abrirem em uma súplica.

-Jack, por favor, não faça isso... – implorou num fio de voz.

-Por que não?

Elizabeth se agarrou à gola da camisa dele, os lábios tremiam.

-É que só bêbada eu consigo ver você!

-Me vê quando está bêbada? – perguntou ele, também com um fio de voz.

-O tempo todo... – respondeu ela.

Nesse momento, uma onda mais alta envolveu os dois. Jack perdeu o equilíbrio e eles caíram no mar.

A onda os arrastou de volta à praia, onde caíram um sobre o outro. Elizabeth, que engoliu mais água, virou o rosto de lado e tossia debaixo de Jack. Ele se levantou um pouco, para que ela pudesse respirar, mas não saiu de cima dela, apoiando-se nos dois braços. Quando se recuperou, Elizabeth pôde ver nitidamente o rosto dele. Tão próximo, cada detalhe, não era mais um delírio. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dele, mas se conteve a pouca distância.

-É mesmo você? – Elizabeth ainda estava meio tonta, dessa vez por causa do golpe da onda. Ainda arfava tanto quando um peixe fora d'água.

Jack fitou o rosto perfeito da jovem. Cada contorno feito com o esmero de um artista, desde o brilho dos olhos ao vermelho dos lábios, que antes estavam mais pálidos, ao que ele percebeu. Como era maravilhoso ouvir sua voz após tanto tempo!

-Sim, sou eu, não vê? – mudou o tom, para divertir ou irritá-la ainda mais. – Há meia hora que estou dizendo.

-Você promete que não vai embora dessa vez? Vai ficar aqui? Vai ficar aqui comigo? – ela quase suplicou, tomada por um desespero repentino. Jack permaneceu com sua calma habitual, apenas sorrindo e respondendo insinuante.

-Estou aqui e sou seu para o uso que quiser...

-Verdade?

-Acredite em mim.

-Sendo assim...

E Elizabeth começou a estapeá-lo, esperneando como uma criança teimosa. As palavras saíam aos borbotões e sem nenhuma seqüência lógica.

-Por que você demorou tanto? Seu pirata vil e mesquinho!! Quase morri! Aposto que estava se divertindo muito por aí, hein? Não é verdade?

Jack tentava segurar os pulsos dela, se esquivando dos golpes como podia.

-Calma, Lizzie! Deixe-me... me deixe falar! Ai!

Ele conseguiu segurar uma das mãos dela, mas acabou levando a pior. Elizabeth acertou o joelho entre suas pernas. Jack gritou tão alto que devia ter acordado todas as aves da ilha. Caiu para um lado, rolando de dor e segurando onde doía. Elizabeth ficou atônita.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu o matei! Tola!! Depois de tanto tempo... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, ajoelhada na areia.

-A mim não matou. – respondeu Jack, recuperando o fôlego. – Mas aos filhos que viríamos a ter. Lindas crianças, por sinal...

-Jack!- ela se sentou, rindo e ainda escondendo o rosto.

-Não sei que graça tem isso.

-O senhor com todo seu humor sarcástico? Ora, vejo toda graça sim! – ela se levantou para vê-lo melhor. Agora ele estava deitado com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos sobre a nuca, como sempre fazia.

Ele examinou a garota de cima a baixo, com aquela roupa minúscula que mão alcançava a metade da coxa. Os cabelos encharcados desciam até os quadris.

-Pelo visto essas "férias forçadas" fizeram muito bem a você. Além de tornar-se uma verdadeira amazona, deixou de ser tão conservadora. Está tão bem com esse vestido pela metade...

Elizabeth disfarçou seu constrangimento. "Droga de colete!" Controlou o impulso de tentar puxá-lo um pouco mais para baixo e respondeu:

-Se eu soubesse que o ilustríssimo capitão viria me visitar, teria vestido algo mais apropriado.

-De maneira alguma. – Jack se sentou e foi tirando o casaco – "Em Roma como os romanos", não é assim?

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

-O que está pensando em fazer?!

-Calma, só estou tirando o casaco e as botas. Estão encharcados. Como é pretensiosa...

-Ah, eu que sou? Por favor!

-Olhe, me diga uma coisa. Soube que o rum dessa ilha havia acabado. Então como eu cheguei aqui e a encontrei tão bêbada quanto... a ilha de Tortuga inteira?

-Pois vou lhe contar. – disse Elizabeth, imitando o estilo das narrativas de Jack. – Eis que um dia encontrei um depósito de rum, igualzinho ao daquela vez, lembra-se? Acabei esvaziando-o todo. Mas alguns dias depois eu caí dentro do alçapão. Como se tivesse sido jogada, foi muito estranho... O fundo de madeira quebrou com o impacto. Era um fundo falso! E sob ele estavam mais garrafinhas de rum, tilintando como sinos de Natal! Só que essas também acabaram...

-Mas não sobrou nada? – Jack se levantou e foi andando até ela. – Nem uma garrafa para brindarmos a minha chegada?

-Tsc, tsc. – Elizabeth balançou a cabeça negativamente, estendendo a mão para tirar um pedacinho de alga preso no cabelo de Jack. Ele inevitavelmente lembrou-se de um sonho que tivera meses antes...

-Você chegou muito tarde, não sobrou nada. Apenas eu. – "Elizabeth! O que é isso?!", pensou ela, surpresa com a própria ousadia.

-E isso não basta? – perguntou ele.

-Não sei.

-Pra mim é o suficiente.

"Chega de jogos."

-Quem está sendo pretensioso agora?

"Resistir é inútil."

-O que me diz?

Elizabeth andou para trás.

-Terá que me pegar primeiro.

"Um último talvez..."

-Isso é muito fácil.

-Veremos!

Elizabeth correu na direção da floresta, com Jack em seu encalço. A lua ia alta no céu, se insinuando entre os galhos das árvores, criando um jogo de luz e sombra no caminho dos amantes. Fatalmente destinados a se unir desde o início dos tempos.

Jogos, sempre jogos.

**_Continua (podem apostar que sim )_**


	8. Final: O encontro Parte IV

_**Olá!**_

_**Chegamos ao final dessa fanfic, podem ter certeza, esse é o último capítulo.**_

_**Presente de aniversário da Laura, minha amiga que também posta aqui e escreve histórias maravilhosas. Visitem a página dela: /u/1370673/LauBlackDepp**_

_**Espero que curtam cada momento do final! **_

**_(Detalhe: Para ler ao som de The Kill - Acústico - 30 Seconds To Mars & Stay (faraway, so close), do U2, ouvi as duas para escrever)_**

Por que eles tentavam de todas as formas possíveis adiar o desenlace dessa história? Durante meses incontáveis Jack e Elizabeth se buscaram como cegos em eterna escuridão, chamando-se com vozes silenciosas, ou às vezes aos gritos de pura angústia e solidão. Quando se separaram foi como se uma parte tivesse sido arrancada de cada um deles, justo a mais necessária à sua sobrevivência. Passaram meses somente existindo, e resistindo, à dor e a angústia que se abatera em seus corações, sem outro motivo para continuar, além da remota possibilidade de se encontrarem outra vez e recuperarem a paz há muito tempo perdida.

Mas havia o medo fatal da rejeição, pois apesar de todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos, não percebiam a resposta do outro, e uma dúvida cruel não os abandonara em momento algum, e ela ainda estava presente, como algo físico que os perseguia pela floresta enquanto tentavam se alcançar.

Elizabeth ia à frente, saltando sobre as pedras e desviando-se das árvores que conhecia tão bem quanto os móveis de sua casa. Lutaria até o fim, mas não sabia o motivo de tanta resistência. Era isso que ela queria, mas tinha medo do que aconteceria depois. A vontade de abandonar-se nos braços do seu amado era maior do que qualquer coisa, entretanto algo a impulsionava a correr cada vez que o sentia se aproximar.

Jack estava impressionado com Elizabeth, a silhueta que se movia como um felino em seu habitat natural. Ela dava saltos enormes e caía graciosamente no chão, apenas para correr mais rápido e se distanciar dele na primeira curva. Ele ouvia seu riso familiar e a nuance dourada de seus cabelos esvoaçantes. A voz dele implorando para que parasse não a alcançava de modo algum, ela surgia e desaparecia atrás de cada tronco retorcido da mata densa, deixando apenas o rastro de seu perfume doce, lembrando o cheiro de frutas, misturado com rum e sal do mar. Iria alcançá-la de qualquer maneira, venceria qualquer distância, afinal, o tempo todo procurou por ela, passou por coisas estranhas, somente com a lembrança de seu rosto melancólico em sua despedida. Naquele dia foi como a ouvisse pedir socorro, mas seus lábios não se moveram, ela dizia isso só para ele, em sua mente, mas quem sabe fosse tolice a dele. De qualquer forma, agora sua vontade de lutar por ela só aumentara, já que ela estava ali ao alcance de sua mão, estivera em seus braços quando entraram no mar, e não havia mais dor, nem dúvidas. Mas por que ela fugia dele assim?

Elizabeth saiu na clareira onde ficava a cachoeira onde encontrara a morte pela primeira vez. Não tinha mais medo dela, agora era apenas uma queda d'água, um lugar bonito onde gostava de ir e onde se sentiu realmente livre e feliz desde que fora abandonada na ilha. Ela olhou para trás e viu que Jack estava bem perto. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu em uma pedra e saltou no meio do lago, atirando água pra todos os lados. Jack não conseguiu parar a corrida, escorregou nas pedras e caiu desageitadamente logo em seguida. Elizabeth nadou até a laje de pedra que brotava do meio do lago, sentou-se com as pernas dobradas e riu de Jack, que nadava atordoado na direção da pedra. Ela estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a subir e riu mais ainda do modo como olhava para ela, um misto de surpresa e desaprovação.

-No que você se transformou, Srta. Swann...

-Em nada. Pelo contrário, nunca fui tão eu mesma quanto agora! – Elizabeth sacudia os cabelos respingando água. – O senhor é que está se civilizando, Capitão!

-Eu? Oras!

Segundos de silêncio. Estavam tão perto um do outro que chegavam a se tocar, aquele contato era insuportável, irresistível, e uma suave corrente elétrica passava de um para o outro. Até quando isso vai durar?

-Sabe, foi aqui que eu nasci de novo.

-Como? – a voz dele soou baixa e grave, num tom que ela só havia visto uma vez, quando fizeram uma certa proposta um ao outro.

-É, Jack. Eu renasci faz algum tempo. Ah, é uma história muito longa e um tanto tediosa, quem sabe. Mas um dia, se estiver disposto a ouvir, lhe contarei com muito prazer. Mesmo por que...

Jack segurava o queixo de Elizabeth, como fizera uma vez. Seus olhos se estreitaram de forma que o castanho deles apenas se insinuava cercado pela escuridão dos seus cílios. Elizabeth estremeceu.

-Mesmo porque agora isso não é importante, é isso? – completou ele. Ela mal podia suportar o som de sua voz, que despertava nela velhos sentimentos contidos há tanto tempo. Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo, de forma que ela corou novamente. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Se soubesse o efeito que isso causava nele, teria fugido novamente.

-Nada mais importa... – ela sussurrou de volta. Seus dedos estavam gelados e não era pelo frio causado pela brisa tocando sua roupa úmida colada ao corpo. Vinha de dentro para fora, e seu coração batia como mil tambores selvagens. Os das tribos africanas deviam se parecer com aquilo.

-Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa... Mas acho que não precisa. Olhe para mim e apenas compreenda... – Jack Sparrow falando assim? Pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava revelando uma profundidade que não conhecia antes daquele momento. Nunca imaginara que chegaria a esse ponto. Então era melhor permitir que esse "eu" inteiramente novo e apaixonado falasse por ele, e todas as palavras pareciam inúteis diante do que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Acho que estou compreendendo... Tudo faz sentido agora...

Elizabeth fechou os olhos apenas para sentir os lábios de Jack se colarem aos seus. Foi como se sua vida passasse diante de seus olhos, mas só conseguia ver o que se passou desde que se conheceram, como se antes disso não tivesse existido. Primeiro lentamente. Seus corpos foram se atraindo devagar, até que Elizabeth jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, tornando o beijo mais profundo e mais feroz, sôfrego.

"Não me deixe mais, por favor!"

"Não deixarei, eu estou aqui, confie em mim."

Ambos se ouviam através daquele beijo. Realmente as palavras não eram necessárias, nunca foram. Desde o início elas apenas serviram para confundi-los ainda mais. E de onde vinha aquela brisa que atirava folhas secas e as pétalas das flores que Elizabeth vira uma vez por lá? Parecia que o som de um violino vinha de algum lugar bem distante, fora do mundo. Primeiro devagar, lamentoso, depois mais rápido, com fúria e paixão. Bem longe, mas perceptível.

Quando se soltaram, Jack viu os olhos de Elizabeth cheios de lágrimas. Ele conteu com a ponta do indicador as que já deslizavam pelo seu rosto iluminado pela lua cheia.

-Por que está chorando? Acaso pensa que estou lhe tratando como uma daquelas mulheres vulgares que nós conhecemos? Desculpe meu jeito...

-Não, por favor, não!! – Elizabeth beijou seu rosto, o nariz, os olhos e o abraçou, enquanto se deitava na pedra, trazendo ele consigo. – Ignore isso, não estou sofrendo. Pelo contrário, nunca fui tão feliz! – ela sorriu entre as lágrimas. – Apenas não pare, Jack, meu anjo... meu amor.

Instintivamente ela desviou os olhos. Finalmente pôde confessar, aquelas palavras presas dentro de sua alma há tanto tempo que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam explodir. De sua parte, ele também teve que se conter para não chorar junto com ela, devia ser forte.

-Eu te amo, Lizzie. – ele disse. Sem floreios, diretamente, sem omitir nenhum trecho.

-Então venha. – disse ela, encorajando-o. – Não tenho mais o que temer. Sou sua, não vê?

Não restava mais nada a fazer, a não ser se abandonar nos braços um do outro. Com os olhos ainda úmidos ela sentiu as mãos dele soltando os frágeis nós do seu vestido. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e enterrou seus dedos longos nos cabelos dele, trazendo-o mais para perto. Abriu os olhos novamente a tempo de vê-lo sobre ela parecendo um verdadeiro deus, o tronco nu ainda brilhando com as gotas d'água. Então ele ergueu Elizabeth, deixando seu vestido no chão. Ela o envolveu com seus braços, enquanto Jack acariciava o rosto de porcelana da jovem, sorrindo. Dessa vez foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele, sedenta daquele amor que estava consumindo sua alma e seus dias. Ele retribuiu o beijo com igual intensidade, enquanto acariciava as costas de Elizabeth, as pontas dos dedos descendo por cada vértebra, até chegar à cintura, aproximando-a mais ainda.

Ela não percebeu o momento derradeiro, quando e como seus corpos haviam se tornado um só. Parecia que o mundo agora era algo tão distante e absurdo, quem sabe vivera em uma grande mentira até aquele momento, onde sentia o prazer mais extraordinário invadir seu corpo, como se na verdade estivesse livre dele e pudesse voar? Sentiu seus lábios se abrindo em um gemido, um sussurro, mas não ouviu sua própria voz. Jack estava com o rosto enterrado no seu pescoço e o cobria de beijos, isso ela sentiu. Mas durou um pequeno espaço de tempo até uma nova onda, maior que a anterior, se apossasse de sua consciência. De repente as coisas pareciam claras e depois não havia mais nada, e tudo se movendo em volta dela. Uma música suave invadiu seus ouvidos, como aquele estranho violino, só que muito mais distante, talvez fosse apenas uma projeção de sua mente. Mas o que eram aquelas impressões diante da satisfação de todos os seus desejos? Que o mundo acabasse, então? Morreria feliz, ou melhor, não morreria mais. Só restariam Jack, ela, e o amor que os envolvia. O vento soprando, a música...

--

-Como viemos parar aqui?

-Ora, não se lembra? – Jack não pôde evitar uma gargalhada. – Acho que vai demorar alguns meses até que se cure completamente daquela sua amnésia alcoólica!

-Não, não é isso! – Elizabeth tocou os braços que a envolviam, brincando com os desenhos neles.

-Eu a trouxe pra cá, você veio andando. De olhos fechados, mas veio. E cantando, já disse como canta bem? – ele afastou uma mecha dos cabelos dela, beijando sua orelha.

Os dois estavam novamente na praia, sob a proteção da árvore onde Jack estava quando se encontraram. Sentado no chão, com Elizabeth diante dele, as costas apoiadas em seu peito, Jack era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Não poderia mais solta-la, nem em um milhão de anos. Elizabeth sentiu frio e apertou um pouco mais o casaco de Jack, a única roupa que ela estava usando. Ele estava apenas de calças, a camisa e os sapatos jogados para um lado. Jack percebeu a reação dela e a abraçou um pouco mais forte. Elizabeth ergueu o rosto, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele fitou o rosto dela de cabeça para baixo e riu da inocência dos olhos dela, embora estivesse mudada, sempre seria sua menina atrevida e encantadora. A donzela mais perigosa que existia. E era sua.

-Não pense que me engana com esses olhinhos, senhorita. Eu a conheço muito bem... – ironizou ele.

-Ah! Se conhecesse saberia que não estou sendo falsa ou irônica quando olho para você desse jeito, Jack!

-Tudo bem. Então o que esse olhar significa?

Ela se virou de forma que pudesse olha-lo de frente e deitar no seu peito novamente, tal como fizera na ilha quando estiveram completamente sós pela primeira vez.

-Significa que eu esperei demais por esse momento, e fui uma tola ao negar meus sentimentos assim que os percebi. E que agora ninguém será capaz de nos impedir de fazer qualquer coisa, porque estamos juntos, e eu o amo mais que tudo.

Jack fez cara de quem estava ponderando acerca da resposta.

-Fui convincente? – perguntou ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, acho que foi sim. Caso contrário eu não concordaria com nada do que disse, entretanto, percebo que diria o mesmo sobre você, embora algumas coisas sejam contraditórias...

-Ora, cale a boca!

-Imediatamente, Majestade!

E eles se beijaram mais uma vez, incontáveis vezes durante aquela noite, quando se entregaram à paixão novamente, tendo a lua e as estrelas como teto. Até que Elizabeth adormeceu nos braços de Jack, enquanto ele a acariciava para depois também dormir.

--

Elizabeth acordou com o canto dos pássaros e a luz do sol refletida no mar e na areia. Espreguiçou-se gostosamente, como um gato feliz. Mas quando olhou à sua volta viu que algo estava diferente.

-Jack? – disse baixinho, para si mesma.

Se ergueu de um salto e começou a procurar por ele. Não estava em lugar nenhum. Voltou pra debaixo da árvore, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Mais um sonho, já era de se esperar... – sentiu uma pontinha de dor em seu coração. – Foi tão real dessa vez, que eu posso até...

Fora tão real quanto as gotas que caíram sobre a sua cabeça. Ao olhar para cima viu seu velho colete-vestido pendurado em um galho para secar. Percebeu então que estava usando o casaco de Jack, e só ele!

-Deus do Céu! Ele... foi verdade!!

Ela não sabia para onde ir, o que fazer. Estava tão acostumada aos delírios constantes que não estranharia se aquela noite maravilhosa fosse mais um deles. E nunca houve uma noite tão perfeita, Foi como se nunca tivesse estado com um homem antes. Com Will havia sido desastroso, sentiu-se coberta pela culpa aquela vez, mas ontem... Onde estava ele?

Elizabeth olhou na direção do mar e viu um pequeno barco ancorado, uma canoa. Não era a sua, estava em bom estado, comparada com a outra. Se aproximou para ver do que se tratava. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ela estava cheia de frutas. Maçãs, bananas, uvas, até pêssegos, e o melhor, não tinha nenhuma manga! Ela riu ao perceber isso. Sobre elas estava um pedaço de papel, com um pequeno ramo de orquídeas selvagens sobre ele. Elizabeth pegou as flores e o papel, que rapidamente identificou como a carta que havia atirado ao mar em uma garrafa, na esperança de que Jack a encontra-se. Então ele realmente a encontrou!

Entretanto, no verso dela havia algo escrito com uma caligrafia que não era a sua. As letras eram rebuscadas, só que um pouco mais apressadas que as dela.

"Já sei onde encontrar o que eu procuro. E você?"

Ela abriu a boca e pôs a mão dentro do bolso direito do casaco. Tocou em algo que parecia se uma pequena caixa. Ao retirá-lo viu que era a bússola de Jack.

-Bem típico... – ela apertou os lábios, sorrindo de lado. Abriu a bússola, cujo ponteiro não oscilou nem por um instante.

Ela também tinha um curso agora. E não pensaria duas vezes ao segui-lo.

--

Elizabeth já estava quase em mar aberto, ajeitando as velas do barco enquanto comia um pedaço de pêssego. De repente ouviu um assovio. Ao olhar na direção dele viu algo muito familiar.

-Ora, se não é o nosso capitão! – gritou ela.

-Bom dia, Majestade! – respondeu ele acenando do pobre barquinho que pertencia a Elizabeth. Depois de alguns ajustes feitos às pressas ele, enfim, se tornara navegável como ela havia imaginado. Jack remou até a canoa que emprestara para Elizabeth. Quando as embarcações já estavam bem próximas ele pulou para a canoa, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Hum, pois bem: quem disse que eu vou permitir que o senhor invada meu barco dessa maneira?

-Seu? Ele é meu e sempre foi? Será que todo mundo quer tomar meus navios, minhas canoas, é?

-E onde o senhor esteve que me deixou plantada naquela ilha outra vez?

-Ah, o que é isso? – ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela. – Eu sempre soube que me alcançaria. Acredito na sua capacidade e competência, caso contrário, não seria o nosso Rei Pirata!

-Sei...

Jack olhou ela de cima a baixo.

-Oh, que bom! Vejo que não se esqueceu do meu casaco... Vai me devolve-lo agora?

-De jeito nenhum, Jack! – respondeu ela como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda do mundo, mudando o tom de voz logo em seguida, para algo mais sedutor. – É a única coisa que eu estou vestindo...

-É?? – perguntou ele, extremamente surpreso.

-Hum, hum. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Tudo bem. Será uma longa viagem e eu terei todo tempo do mundo pra tentar pegar meu casaco de volta.

-Ficamos assim então?

-Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Será uma longa viagem... – disse Jack, olhando para o horizonte distante.

-O que faremos para passar o tempo?

-Temos a vida toda pra pensar nisso... – e Elizabeth o calou com um beijo.

Certas coisas nunca mudam. Ainda bem.

s§s Fim s§s

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Então esse é o fim. Dessa vez é pra valer. Hehehe_

_Desculpem a demora para postar. Quase um ano para terminar essa fic, mas enfim conclui. Espero que tenham gostado e tenha sido tão bom acompanha-la quanto para mim foi escrevê-la._

_Me desculpem também pela visão muito romanceada das coisas. Alguns irão dizer que Jack e Elizabeth nunca diriam ou pensariam algumas das coisas escritas aqui. Mas essa é a minha visão das coisas, meu modo de compreender o amor e passar a profundidade dele através desses personagens que para mim são uma espécie de mártires. _

_Agradeço a todos que leram, aos momentos em que pude escrever na facul, em casa no meu caderno e agora o final que só tem no meu pc. E a todos os autores dos livros que eu li, pois me inspirei em quase tudo que já passou pelos meus olhos nessa vida. Espero que um dia eu escreva histórias tão maravilhosas quanto as de Anne Rice, Shakespeare, José de Alencar e os contos da mitologia grega. _

_Só que esse é apenas um desejo que eu tenho e gostaria de externar, me perdoem isso também._

_Enfim, obrigada por continuarem até o fim, pois eu fui uma autora muito omissa ao fazê-los esperar tanto por esse final que eu nem sei se foi capaz de atender as suas expectativas, mas, assim é a vida e a arte, não é mesmo? Sempre acreditem nos seus sonhos, e em tudo que vocês quiserem acreditar._

_Com toda felicidade e gratidão do mundo,_

_**Cristiane S. (A Delphine Vampirate)**_


End file.
